Snow Storm
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE En el invierno después del primer campeonato mundial, una tormenta que no solo implica nieve se desata. KaixRei. R&R.
1. Reina Blanca

Snow Storm

**Cap1: La Reina Blanca.**

Disclaimer: Ni Beyblade ni los Bladebreakers ni nada que tenga las palabras "bey" o "blade" me pertenece....esta claro, no?

Notas: este fic tendrá situaciones yaoi aunque posiblemente solo sea shonen ai pero están advertidos n_n. Como dato extra, la historia se sitúa después del campeonato mundial en el mes de diciembre *~* ...por eso la nieve ¬_¬u y no toma en cuenta nada de V-Force o G-Revolutions así que ya saben. A Kai me refiero también como chico ruso por si les suena extraño y Rei es el chino (obvio no?).

-....dialogo....-

"..pensamiento..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nieve.

Ese frío pero a la vez tierno elemento que cae del cielo, como suaves plumas revistiendo el mundo de su manto inmaculado.

-odio la nieve-

-dijiste algo Kai?-interrogo un par de ojos ambarinos a otros serios y carmín-

-nada-refuto fríamente el ruso aunque se mostró algo sorprendido ciertamente no había calculado la corta distancia entre el y el chino-

-Rei, no discutas con el señor antipático se nos va la diversión!-exclamaba un chico con gorra roja agitando la mano unos pasos mas lejos-

-ya voy Tyson!-exclamo el chico a su vez- Kai no deberías dejar que te afecte sabes?-añadió al ruso antes de adelantarse rápidamente-

Kai quedo ligeramente sorprendido, como le podía haber dicho eso, acaso entendía por que pensaba al momento de soltar esos pensamientos? Acaso podía alcanzar a comprender su odio a la nieve? Los recuerdos que le traía?

-Que va-rechinó ante de girar sobre sus talones e irse en otra dirección.

-oigan a donde va Kai?-comentó intrigado Max al observar al ruso alejarse-

-De seguro nos considera muy aburridos....o tal vez tiene frío y quiere meterse a su cama quien sabe que piensa nuestro serio comandante-comento Tyson-

-Tyson deja de ponerle nombres eso le fastidia...bueno mas de lo que ya esta usualmente-reclamo el rubio-

-ya ya dejemos de pensar en él que aun tenemos esa batalla de nieve por hacer- argumento finalmente el nuevo campeón del mundo embarcando al resto del equipo en su aventura-

Horas después los chicos se hallaban en el parque convertido en una gigantesca arena de batallas de nieve entre varios amigos y rivales de colegios. El equipo luchaba contra compañeros del colegio de Tyson recibiendo bolas de nieve por todas partes y tratando de arrojar algunas en el blanco.

Tyson parecía divertirse a lo lindo pero recibía su parte de castigo por arrogante al estamparse 3 bolas de nieve en su cara.

-oigan quien fue?!-exalto molesto al tiempo que arrojaba una bola con cada mano y Kenny le iba pasando otras más.

-jajaja!-reían a carcajadas Max y Rei revelando que ellos le habían arrojado una parte del ataque-

-Conque fueron Uds.Traidores!-grito Tyson en son de venganza pero lo que consiguió fue distraerse de los demás atacantes y sucumbió bajo una avalancha de nieve-

-arghhh....-solo se podía percibir del noqueado chico-

-bueno creo que nos rendimos-declaro Kenny levantando una tela blanca-

-Ja no lo creo jefe!-exclamaron del bando enemigo-

De inmediato surgieron de atrás de su zanja para arrojarles una lluvia de copos de nieve, Rei y Max trataron de resistir mientras Kenny sacaba fuerzas para ayudar a Tyson de su coma pero fue causa perdida, rápidamente sus adversarios los superaron y el trío salió de ahí dejando al chico tendido en la nieve.

-lo sentimos Tyson!!-solo se oyó a lo lejos mientras corrían despavoridos de allí-

Después de una loca carrera el trío se detuvo frente a la casa de Tyson donde les esperaba su abuelo.

-que ya regresaron chicos?-

-Sí señor!-contestaron al unísono-

-y donde quedo Tyson?-inquirió por su ausencia-

-pues...él quiso disfrutar mas de la batalla y...-empezó Max

-les tuve que dar su merecido-termino una voz tras ellas quien no sonaba nada amigable-

Kenny miro a Max quien a su vez buscaba los ojos de Rei, el trío tenia los pelos de punta a reconocer la voz, lentamente giraron para encarar su compañero hallándose con la mirada de ira de Tyson.

-Conque me quede a disfrutar no?-reitero sarcásticamente-

En el momento que iba estrangularlos uno por uno Kenny pensó en su vía de escape.

-cierto chicos! Me falta terminar el análisis de los beyblades para las modificaciones de 

invierno. Si lo hago ahora lo tendré para mañana nos vemos!-y con esas palabras salió disparado hacia su casa-

-jefe!!!-exclamaron Rei y Max abandonados por Kenny.

-Kenny mañana me las pagaras igual!-exalto Tyson a lo que su abuelo le asesto un golpe con su espada de bambú-

-Abuelo que te pasa?!-reclamo el chico pero era muy tarde su abuelo había creado una distracción para permitir que Rei y Max escaparan de sus manos-

-nos vemos luego Tyson!-alegaron burlonamente ambos ya metros mas lejos-

-regresen!!!!-vociferaba fuera de sí el campeón antes que la espada diera con su cabeza nuevamente callándolo por un momento-

-jajaja! Pobre Tyson-se burlaba Max rompiendo en carcajadas-

-tienes razón! Jajaja!-rompía igual Rei-

Ambos Bladebreakers caminaron un rato mas tratando de no sucumbir a sus repetidos ataques de risa hasta que llegaron a la vecindad de Max.

-Rei, mira ya que estamos aquí vamos a ver los nuevos equipamientos para el invierno-comento el rubio entusiasta-

-lo mejor será verlo entre todos mañana, Kenny nos dará las nuevas partes recuerdas-aconsejo el chino-

-tienes razón, pero al menos pasarías a tomar algo caliente-le invito Max.

-gracias pero aun tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, dentro de unos días me tengo que regresar a mi pueblo-explico el chico de ojos gatunos-

-es cierto, te acompañaría pero tengo que hacer ahora, lo siento-

-no hay problema, nos vemos mañana-termino alegremente Rei con una sonrisa-

-hasta mañana Rei-se despidió Max antes de retirarse-

Rei ahora caminaba por su cuenta por las calles adornadas con motivos navideños, aquella alegría empezó a reflejarse en sus ojos gatunos alcanzados  por la calidez que despedían los negocios. Sus pupilas se deleitaban con cada maravilla que alcanzaban a observar, parecía un niño pequeño en búsqueda de su juguete en el paraíso.

En lo que ya el sol dejaba de emitir cálidos rayos de calor las calles se llenaron de luces artificiales haciendo gala de originalidad y excentricidad  por las fiestas, ello abría un nuevo mundo al chino quien no acaba de ser deslumbrado por el ambiente cambiante que lo rodeaba. Súbitamente pareció recordar él porque caminaba por esas calles e introdujo su mano a un bolsillo, sacando del mismo una hoja de papel. Sus ojos se fijaron en las inscripciones que traía, era chino.

-ciertamente no debería dejarme llevar, aun me falta comprar todos esos encargos de los chicos-comentó a modo de auto reprimenda y con una gota en la frente–

Se detuvo un momento a revisar la lista de encargos, el sol ya casi se ocultaba forzándolo a ajustar su abrigo y buscar sus guantes.

-oh rayos!-exclamo rebuscando en sus demás bolsillos-

Visiblemente sin recompensa cesó su búsqueda, no tenia guantes y el frío se hacia cada vez mas presente en el aire. Rei sin embargo no se dio por vencido, con los encargos en mente se dirigió a una tienda, estaba por empujar la puerta cuando la misma se abrió ante él y cual no fue su sorpresa al hallarse con esos ojos carmín que conocía tan bien.

-Kai?-solo articulo al hallarse frente a él-

-sucede algo?-pregunta a modo de respuesta el líder de los Bladebreakers-

-pues... -empezó el chino pero se detuvo antes de terminar-

Era algo inusual toparse a Kai en la calle pero lo era aun más encontrárselo saliendo de una librería.

-si no vas a decir nada me tengo que ir-le regreso a la realidad Kai alistándose para marcharse-

-no, bueno si,... es decir....no me esperaba hallarte aquí-alego el chino ante la mirada un tanto impasible de Kai- Y compraste algún titulo?-finalmente pregunto curioso tomando al ruso desprevenido-

-er...no tienen el que busco-respondió prestamente-

-ah, que pena. Por cierto Kai no sabia que te gustara leer-siguio Rei visiblemente interesado-

-bueno ya lo sabes, tienes algo mas que decir?-le corto fríamente Kai.

Rei no pudo decir una palabra mas, ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo afortunado que había resultado el encuentro o lograr acercarse al cerrado líder del equipo, simplemente se quedo mudo. Ello claramente aburría a Kai el cual se marchó inevitablemente sin añadir una palabra como usualmente hacia, logrando eliminar cualquier acercamiento hacia su persona.

Aún no entendía él porque se comportaba así cuando Kai le respondía con esa mirada penetrante, cuando el chico reforzaba su dura expresión y la tornaba aun más seria y fría, alejando a todos, pero al mismo tiempo tal vez era alguna señal de auxilio, quien pudiera decirlo? Ni el mismo de seguro.

Pero eso le molestaba , no era su manera de ser, dejarse llevar por esas personas como Kai o dejarse intimidar, sin embargo eso es lo que lograba ese chico de fríos ojos carmesíes en él.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos cuando regreso a la realidad y finalmente ingreso a la tienda aunque volvía una y otra vez esa escena de horas antes cuando el ruso comentara su desprecio a la nieve, aun podía sentir lo que sus ojos transmitían en ese momento, una mezcla de rabia y dolor. Solo él había alcanzado a oír tales palabras "odio la nieve" y dudaba que hasta el mismo Kai querría que los demás las oyeran, y tenia una pequeña idea del por que Kai pensaba así, sin embargo por que eso le tenia preocupado?

-Ya debería dejar de pensar en eso-comento en voz alta mientras revisaba inconscientemente una revista-

Ese era el primer encargo que llevaba su lista, revistas para Mariah y un libro sobre Beyblades que le había pedido el mas pequeño del equipo White Tigers.

En cierto momento cayo en cuenta que una de las revistas de Mariah era de "chicas" y pensó en las miradas de la gente  si lo vieran tomar una de estas en sus manos, sus pensamientos se volvieron realidad cuando tuvo que trasladarse tras la estantería de títulos sobre beyblades en la que se hallaba la sección para jovencitas. 

Inmediatamente pudo percibir intensas miradas clavadas en su nuca, ello le causo un repentino escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cerebro, definitivamente estaba en zona enemiga (N/A: =P por lo que los hago pasar) sin embargo el chino no dio marcha atrás y siguió viendo los títulos hasta encontrar el que buscaba, un sentimiento de alivio invadió su mente al tomarla en sus manos hasta que la portada lo dejó frío.....literalmente.

*************************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta: Escena 1 (es una nota luego de cada capitulo con lo personajes y autores invitados XD) 

Saya: A que Rei no se esperaba eso XD

Engel: pobre Tyson ^.^ .

Saya: le tenia algo guardado al pobre, no me lo pude aguantar =P.

Tyson: cierto, donde se metió el señor antipatía ¬_¬.

Kai: ¬_¬#

Saya: deja de llamarlo así o te juro que en el siguiente te mueres _.

Max y Rei: ^.^U

Tyson: hago y digo lo que quiera =P

Saya: aquí te mueres +_+#- saca su beyblade y convoca a Nair-aplástalo mi linda bestia bit! ^o^!

Tyson: ahhh @_@U –aplastado por Nair-

Kai: ganaste lo que merecías T.T

Minna(Todos): Kai habló!!!! O_ÓU

Kai: ya quiten esas caras ¬_¬#

Saya: ok, fuera de situaciones sin sentido espero que les agrado el fic tiene sus ratos cómicos aunque no sea mi fuerte lo admito ^^U pero también serios ya verán mas adelante, aguardo sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima!


	2. Por tus ojos Por tus manos

Snow Storm

**Cap2:  Por tus ojos, por tus manos.**

Disclaimer: no me pertenece, me refiero a Beyblade por supuesto XD.

Notas: XD en el capitulo anterior no hubo casi nada pero ahora muchos echaran a correr literalmente wuajaja! =P es broma...no fue gracioso ¬_¬U bueno solo sigan leyendo n_n.

-....dialogo....-

"..pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autor)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-que...que?!!!-exclamo en medio de la tienda-

Su cara reflejaba la más grande sorpresa que había podido tener hasta ese día, con sus ojos ambarinos abiertos como platos y un súbito sonrojo que le hacia arder la cara de vergüenza, hasta podía jurar sentir el vapor escaparse de su cuerpo por el sorpresivo aumento de temperatura, aun tenia la revista en sus manos para cuando se percató que media tienda le miraba extrañada.

Velozmente guardo la revista bajo su brazo y se alistaba para esconderse tras una estantería de libros para recuperarse de la impresión cuando una chica de ojos esmeraldas detuvo su escape.

-disculpa, este...tú eres Rei? Uno de estos Bladebreakers, cierto?-le pregunto dubitativa y con cierta timidez-

-er..pues si-contesto discretamente el chino-

Si hubiera sabido la reacción que aquella sencilla palabra causaría simplemente el chico no hubiera deseado haber entrado nunca a esa tienda o siquiera cumplir con el encargo de Mariah. 

En menos de lo que le tomaba gritar "Drigger"cuando llamaba a su fiel bestia-bit la chica se abalanzó sobre él colgándose de su brazo con un cambio de actitud digno de un Oscar (N/A: exagero un poquitin pero se lo imaginan XD), sus ojos esmeraldas ahora ardían en color rosa mientras se frotaba contra el pobre chico que no lograba procesar lo que le sucedía.

-Es él! Es Rei de los Bladebreakers!!!-exclamo emocionada la chica-

Lo único que Rei podía recordar de ese momento fue que instantáneamente media población femenina de la ciudad lo rodeaba con corazones en los ojos, chillando en sus orejas como si fuera algún tipo de ídolo o sex-symbol al que las chicas estuvieran atraídas como los metales a un imán.

-pero..Que hice?!!-se lamentaba apenado Rei tratando de mantenerse fuera de alcance de los miembros del sexo opuesto.

-es tan apuesto-

-si, "Kawaii Ai" lo eligió numero uno este mes! Que emoción!-

-que linda su cola! Me fascina!!nyahaaa!!!-

-Rei, es Rei!!-

-fírmame un autógrafo-

-no quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?-

El chico chino no podía creerle a sus propias orejas al oír tales comentarios, temiendo por su vida empezó a retroceder buscando alguna vía por la cual podría salvarse de una manada de fans.

Espera, fans? 

Se pregunto a sí mismo, esas chicas realmente no se interesaban al beyblade. 

-"No, ellas vienen por otra razón. Esa revista, esa condenada revista...buaja! Y ahora que haré?..."

Oh si, "Kawaii Ai" la revista mensual numero uno, dedicada a las chicas adolescentes los había elegido a ellos, los chicos del equipo Bladebreakers como los bishonen más cotizados del momento (N/A: chicos lindos *¬*!!!) Pero él había conseguido sin saberlo el primer puesto y su foto figuraba como gran titular de la revista junto a Kai y los demás a un lado.

Ahora tendría que enfrentar una horda de chicas que opinaban lo mismo que la revista y tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de la población femenina elogiaba a la la publicación mensual, la reacción que causaba era sencilla de calcular, él mismo ahora se hallaba envuelto en todo un problema, uno al que no le veía salida alguna infortunadamente.

Finalmente convencido de que es mejor "aquí corrió que aquí murió"(N/A: apoyo totalmente XD además si se muere no hay historia ¬_¬U) el chino tomo la resolución de atravesar la horda de muchachas y hallar la puerta del negocio. 

Sin previo aviso se lanzo entonces contra ellas causando mas de una exclamación de su parte, solo miraba frente a él donde aun recordaba se hallaba la puerta, fue como atravesar una tormenta en alta mar, sintió como algunas atrevidas manos trataban de sujetarlo, de retenerlo como pudiera arrimándose de su abrigo (N/A: claro hubiera hecho lo mismo y más *¬* = babeando sobre el teclado) pero su determinación era mayor y finalmente sus dedos pudieron posarse en la puerta, de un solo movimiento la abrió recibiendo el brusco cambio de temperatura de topetazo, pero ello no le importo, lo único que pensaba  era huir de ahí y tenia que lograrlo a  como diera lugar, así que tomo sus piernas y echo a correr en medio de la avenida perdiendo a las estupefactas chicas quienes no terminaban de entender lo que había pasado. 

Ciertamente resultaba un tanto extraño que un famoso escapara de sus fans, eso pensaba la mayoría, pero rápidamente el efecto de euforia terminó por pasar y la multitud se disperso.

Rei siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas pidieran algún merecido descanso, hacia frío y ya el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro. 

El chino se detuvo a la orilla de un puente, apoyándose en la baranda del mismo, dejó que sus ojos ámbar se perdieran en las aguas del río.

Entonces empezó a caer nuevamente pequeños pedazos de cielo inmaculado, suavemente, depositándose con extrema suavidad los copos de nieve se deslizaban por el aire haciendo gala de gracia y embelesando la ciudad.

Nuevamente el beyluchador ajusto su abrigo para luego buscar algo que cubriera sus manos mas no hallo nada y recordó con algo de pena que no los traía consigo, rendido por su loca carrera de instantes antes decidió finalmente volver a su dormitorio.

-mañana comprare esos encargos-se dijo y alzo sus manos para calentarlas soplando en ellas-

Giró para caminar en dirección a su cama y los cálidos brazos de Morfeo cuando se cruzo nuevamente con un par de ojos carmín intensos y serios.

-toma eso- oyó de la familiar voz de Kai-

Instintivamente alzo sus manos para recibir lo que le alcanzaba el ruso, era algo pequeño pero suave.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa descubriendo lo que traía en sus manos y volvía la mirada hacia Kai una y otra vez, tratando de descifrar el significado de su acción.

-si no los vas a usar devuélvemelos-interrumpió bruscamente Kai.

-no, yo si los voy a usar...es solo que..-empezó Rei pero se detuvo-

Nuevamente se sentía intimidado por Kai, pero ahora además se hallaba totalmente desconcertado, el chico ruso le acababa de dar un par de guantes, a Ël! 

Kai aun le miraba sin decir palabra alguna, Rei entendió que esperaba que se pusiera los guantes así que lo hizo, le iba a agradecer cuando noto que eran los guantes de Kai y no un regalo como pensaba puesto que el chico no traía unos propios.

-espera Kai, no puedo aceptarlos, tu también los necesitas-reclamo pero Kai alzo la mano-

Dejo que unos copitos de nieve se posaran sobre ella, su piel clara ahora contrastaba con la inmaculada tela de hielo pero eso no parecía inmutarlo en lo mas mínimo.

-odio la nieve pero no dejo que me afecte-comento Kai mirando al cielo-

Rei no terminaba de entender la actitud del chico, ciertamente horas antes había casi declarado odiar la nieve y ahora argumentaba no sentir nada al estar rodeada de ella. Y por si fuera poco desde cuando Kai se preocupaba por él? o por alguien mas siquiera? siempre daba esa impresión de creerse superior o no querer pertenecer a ninguna parte aunque eso había mejorado desde el campeonato pero aun persistía sobre todo desde que había llegado el invierno a Japón y cada día se le notaba más.

-te vas a quedar ahí parado por mucho?-pregunto un tono de voz familiar-

Era Kai quien ahora lo miraba extrañado, de seguro se había perdido de nuevo entre tanto pensamiento, deseaba que no había sido algo muy notorio o que Kai le hubiera estado diciendo algo a lo que no presto atención, conociéndolo lo odiaría por un largo tiempo. O tal vez no? Quien sabia lo que podía pensar Kai, ello le pico el pensamiento volviéndolo algo altamente interesante, casi sin pensarlo las palabras fluyeron hacia Kai.

-Kai, por que me diste tus guantes?-inquirió Rei-

-Soporto mejor el frío-contesto automáticamente Kai-

-"de nuevo me evita....tengo que lograr algo mejor" eso ya lo dijiste pero. Por que ahora? Por que a mí?-insistió el chino-

-solo por que si-corto Kai y empezó a caminar dando por terminada la charla-

-a donde vas, Kai?-le preguntó atrás Rei pero el ruso no le contesto simplemente siguió dando paso tras paso-

-Kai?-reitero Rei pero no obtuvo respuesta-

Bruscamente la nieve se intensifico y el frío se hizo más intenso de un momento a otro, Kai ya llevaba unos metros adelante cuando Rei se decidió a seguirlo, de todos modos nada ganaba quedándose parado ahí y mucho tenia que sacarle al ruso.

*************************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta: escena 2

Saya: jajaja pobre Rei ^o^ ese es el precio de la fama XD

Tyson: oye por que él es el numero uno? T.T no me parece justo eso.

Saya: a ver déjame decirte: lindo, bien vestido, carismático, lindo ojos gatunos, cabello bien cuidado, caballeroso, educado, inocente e ingenuo, inteligente, dije que es lindo?

Tyson: ¬_¬U todas las chicas serán así?

Max: =3 yo quede de tercero.

Kai: ¬.¬

Saya: no me mires así Kaicito ^^U te puse de segundo para darle énfasis y además para que no te coticen demasiado XD.

Kai: ¬.¬u y eso que rayos significa?

Saya: mejor no digo ^^U bueno hablando de lo bueno en el siguiente pasaran cosas interesantes jujuju ^u^(con su cara tipo Nakuru de CCS)


	3. Lo que trajo la Nieve

****

Snow Storm

****

Cap3: Lo que trajo la nieve.

Disclaimer: bueno si lo digo en el disclaimer es que no me pertenece cierto? Entonces Beyblade no me pertenece así de simple XD.

Notas: Las revistas "Kawaii Ai" y "Beygarage" con ficticias y solo sirven de mención agregada a la trama.(Realmente espero que no existan ¬.¬U)

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autor)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Kai espérame!-le exclamo Rei por atrás-

Ya llevaban caminando más de una cuadra y el líder del equipo no mostraba siquiera una señal de aminorar su marcha, eso ya tenia un poco molesto a Rei y por ello le había pedido detenerse, sorprendentemente para el chino, el peliazul se detuvo.

-"wau!.."-pensó para sí el de ojos gatunos apurando su paso y quedar lado a lado con Kai-

El ruso no había volteado a verle la cara o demostrado alguna señal de impaciencia simplemente lo había aguardado hasta que estuviera a su altura y enseguida reinicio su caminata no dejando que el chico de cola de caballo expresara algún tipo de agradecimiento o alguna otra palabra que hubiera podido soltar.

Luego de caminar otra cuadra mas el frío volvió a intensificarse y los copos rápidamente se multiplicaron acompañados por una leve brisa helada, ambos chicos apretaron el paso aunque Rei solo se limitaba a seguir a Kai.

-y dime Kai a donde vamos?-le pregunto súbitamente Rei.

Pasaron unos segundos y estaba a punto de reformular su pregunta pensando que el peliazul no le prestaba atención cuando noto que Kai realmente ni siquiera parecía escucharle, solo se limitaba a caminar con la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo blanco, totalmente recubierto de inmaculada nieve y vacía de toda expresión.

-Kai?!-pregunto enérgicamente el chino con ligera preocupación en sus ojos-

Pero Kai seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo aparente. Ya preocupado, Rei se coloco frente a él interrumpiendo su marcha.

-Kai te estoy hablando-comento quedándose ahí-

Inevitablemente Kai tropezó con él lo cual lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Que haces en mi delante?-le pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado-

-Debería preguntarte en que pensabas que no me escuchabas-replico Rei desarmando a Kai quien se quedo en silencio unos segundos-

-la nieve... -comenzó pero se detuvo a corregir-nada importante-finalmente concluyo-

-Espera Kai, ya estoy cansado de tu actitud. Quiero entenderte pero no me dejas acercarme, ni a mí ni a los demás, eres nuestro amigo y eso ya lo deberías tener claro o no? y...-empezó a soltar Rei pero le interrumpió un dedo de Kai sobre sus labios-

-Sé que me consideran como tal, lo que no creo es que yo los considere así-explico lentamente Kai mirando muy fijamente a Rei y el asombro que sus palabras iba causando en su rostro-

-además Uds. no me conocen lo suficiente como para juzgarme y no olvides que si no les tuviera cierta..."familiaridad" si quieres llamarlo así, de seguro ni te hubiera dado mis guantes-añadió finalmente con su tono sarcástico usual dejando aún más confundido a Rei.

A que quería llegar Kai al decir eso? El tenia claro quienes eran sus amigos, el ruso decía saber que ellos lo consideraban como tales pero, el caso inverso no se daba de la misma forma? Cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar así? O mejor dicho que derecho se tomaba para hacerlo, o que método le hacia llegar a tales conclusiones?

-lo que dices suena contradictorio no crees?-le contestó Rei-

-piensa lo que quieras-soltó a modo de respuesta el líder peliazul dando por concluida la conversación-

-claro es mucho más sencillo así, no es cierto Kai?-esta vez replico con acidez Rei-

-como dije, puedes pensar lo que quieras-contesto nuevamente sin inmutarse el ruso para luego seguir con su marcha-

-por cierto, de seguro se desatara una tormenta de nieve, sígueme si no quieres quedar sepultado-comento sin cuidado Kai de espaldas al chino y meneando la mano en señal de despedida-

-que se desatara una tormenta? Rayos! El hotel queda muy lejos! Kai espérame!!-exclamo el chino corriendo tras de Kai para no perderlo-

La noche ya había expandido su negro manto por la ciudad cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la que parecía la casa de Kai, mejor dicho era un departamento en una casa de tres pisos. Rei no recibió indicación alguna de parte del pelizaul simplemente el chico se había detenido frente a la reja del complejo y había sacado unas llaves que la abrían, luego con Rei tras de él habían ascendido los dos tramos de escalera que llevaban al tercer piso y ahí nuevamente el chico sacó una llave roja y la introdujo en la puerta para luego ingresar a la vivienda.

Inmediatamente luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la luz del recibidor se había encendido por su cuenta dejando algo asombrado a Rei puesto que no había observado a Kai apretar algo control de encendido.

-tiene un censor de movimiento- explico Kai volteando su mirada hacia Rei-

-Ah ,claro-se limito a contestar el chino algo apenado al quedar descubierta su ignorancia ante el ruso-

Estando en el recibidor y teniendo ya la explicación del encendido, Rei se percato de un detalle que reavivó su curiosidad. 

Donde usualmente las personas colocaban sus zapatos para luego ponerse chanclas o pantuflas estaban los suyos, las zapatillas de Kai y un par más. Eso significaba una sola cosa.

Había alguien más viviendo con Kai.

-"será posible que...Kai viva 'con' alguien?...pero que estoy pensando, Rei no seas así Kai no podría tener una vida común, no a nuestra edad...ahh! Que estoy pensando!!!"-con lo ultimo se sonrojo de vergüenza y para sacarse esas ideas se sacudió deseando que Kai no sepa nunca de ello-

Después de pensarlo mejor decidió preguntárselo a Kai directamente pero su interrogante quedo contestada antes de poder hacerlo, frente a donde se tenia parado apareció una persona a la que no podía desconocer y le causo una impresión tan violenta que dando un paso para atrás se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-que hiciste?-pregunto la voz de Kai en la habitación contigua mientras sus pasos se acercaban nuevamente al recibidor-

-nada-contesto inocentemente el ex líder de los Demolition Boyz-

-Ta... Tala?-tartamudeo Rei sobándose su cabeza con la mano mientras se ponía nuevamente en pie-

-si, ese es mi nombre. Bienvenido Rei-añadió extendiéndole la mano-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Oye Max, estas seguro que no puedes mostrarme esos nuevos equipamientos ahora?-preguntaba Tyson al teléfono-

-ya te dije que los veríamos todos con el Jefe mañana, no seas impaciente Tyson-contestaba la voz de Max al otro lado del auricular-

-pero Max..Vamos..además estoy seguro que los viste con Rei esta tarde-insistía Tyson-

-Tyson, en primer lugar Rei no aceptó hacerlo y..-

-Ah no ves, si le propusiste hacerlo!-

-Tyson!!-exclamó el rubio llamando la atención del abuelo-

-pequeño ya te dije de no hacer caprichos al teléfono-regaño a su nieto asestándole de regalo un golpe con su espada(N/A: como me encanta eso XD)

-ouch! Abuelo! No es un capricho, estoy hablando con Max!-reclamo el chico-

-Ya Tyson no te molestes. Por cierto aunque quisiera no puedo venir ya es tarde y la nieve esta aumentando afuera-

-Si ya me di cuenta también, crees que tendremos una tormenta?-

-eso parece ser, Ay! Espero no quedarme sepultado en mi casa como hace unos años-

-Max! No bromees quiero ver esos nuevos blades mañana, no aguantare un día más-

-no seas caprichoso Tyson-comento Max.

-es cierto-afirmó su abuelo que volvía a pasar por ahí y le dio otro golpe- (N/A: lo siento alguien tenia que sufrir en este fic ^o^)

-abuelo!-reclamo el beyluchador sobándose la cabeza- oye Max esta bien esperare hasta mañana, sabes que fue de Rei?-

-me dijo que tenia unas cosas pendientes, ya sabes que se va la próxima semana. Ah! Casi lo olvidaba pues pase por la librería de la esquina y adivina que?.-

-que cosa?-

-pues en "BeyGarage" hicieron un reporte del campeonato mundial y salimos ahí-

-Que?! Genial! Y cuentan lo maravillosos que somos? Las fotos se ven bien?-exalto Tyson-

-"^^U = cara de Max al otro lado del auricular" este, si claro. Hacen un recuento de nuestra trayectoria y todo eso, pero a que no te sabes la mejor parte-

-Admitieron que soy un genio del Beyblade-

-"X_xU = desmayo de Max" jaja! No tonto! mencionan que la revista "Kawaii Ai"nos eligió como los bishonen del mes, y Rei quedo de primer puesto entre los cuatro-

-ahh ok...que?!!!! De que es esa revista?!!!-

-jeje, de chicas-contestó divertido Max-

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(comunicación interrumpida)

-Tyson? Tyson estas ahí?...oh vaya, creo que se cortó con la nieve-agregó inocentemente Max y depositó el auricular en el teléfono-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Los tres chicos ahora se hallaban en la sala del departamento, Tala se había acomodado en el sillón del juego de la misma y Rei en el sofá ambos frente a frente separados por una mesa de centro con cobertura de cristal que dejaba entrever unos trofeos de Kai en distintos torneos de beyblade. Kai por su parte se mantenía de pie junto a la ventana y observando el cielo nocturno obstruido por la densa capa de nubes que pronto liberaría mas copos de nieve delos que quisieran.

-La verdad me sorprende verte aquí Tala, yo..como decirlo...-empezó inseguro Rei-

-Si, me vine para acá después de que el equipo se disolvió-explico el pelirrojo de ojos celestes-

-se disolvió? Pero por que?-pregunto sorprendido el chino-

-pensamos que era lo mejor, Ian también se fue pero a Alemania y los demás se quedaron en Rusia. No nos quedaba otra después que Boris y Vol...-explicaba el pelirrojo pero retomo su línea-digo, después que la corporación Biolvolt cayó-concluyo echando una mirada a un pensativo Kai-

Rei noto su mirada tenia una luz de preocupación hacia Kai pero no la comentó, extrañamente se percató que el también estaba observando a Kai con la misma actitud, o eso pensó, después de todo la corporación era de su abuelo y él debía afrontar el peso de la justicia ahora, ello de seguro tenia a Kai tenso por así decirlo.

-Entiendo, me alegra que ahora podamos ser amigos Tala-comento con una sonrisa el chino-

Tala le respondió con un gracias y una suave sonrisa llena de sinceridad, una que Rei veía por segunda vez, la primera siendo la del torneo, cuando su equipo venció al suyo en buena ley y así derrumbando el sueño de Boris y Voltaire.

-Pero dime Tala algo me tiene intrigado-empezó Rei llamando la atención del peliazul- como diste con Kai?-

-Solo digamos que la nieve me llevó a él-contesto misteriosamente ante la atenta mirada de Kai y la cara desentendida de Rei-

En las afueras del departamento y en toda la ciudad, la brisa helada se transformó rápidamente en un poderoso viento arrasando ya con algunos carteles y las pocas hojas de los desvestidos árboles de temporada, mientras la nieve azotaba sin piedad con su frialdad y se iba depositando velozmente formando ya no, un dulce y agradable manto, sino una verdadera prisión de hielo... la comentada reina del invierno estaba por hacer acto de presencia en esa noche de destinos encontrados.

*************************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta: escena 3

Saya: *¬* Yuri/Yuriy(Tala), Kai y Rei en la misma habitación!!!!!

Nair: ¬_¬U ya esta en su etapa de alucinación.

Max: es debido al frío ^^U

Kenny: y eso que no hay nieve aún por aquí u_u

Saya: ok, me calmo.

Kai: mas vale quiero que sigas golpeando a Tyson I_Í

Engel: Poor Tyson ^^ (es un fic que Arashi Engel Hope traduce, muy bueno por cierto XD)

Tyson: oye y por que siempre yo y no tú Sr. Gruñon ¬.¬

Kai: ¬.¬ no tengo que contestar eso.

Tyson: ya lo sabia! Hay favoritismos en este fic me voy a quejar!!! _*

Saya: T.T# cállate estas bajo contrato por el momento =P son todos míos wuajaja!

Nair: ama cálmese n_nU

Saya: sorry, por cierto ya se dieron cuenta que la tormenta de nieve se desató? Podría ser que cierto comentario se haga realidad o algo mas sucederá en el departamento de Kai? Y como rayos fue que la nieve trajó a Tala? Acaso él es shaman también y controla el espíritu de la nieve... Gomen esta es otra serie ^^U pero de todos modos sí tiene a Wolborg XD, hasta el siguiente . Ja Ne!


	4. Tormentas y Atormentados

Snow Storm

**Cap4: Tormentas y Atormentados.**

Disclaimer: No, ya dije que no me quiero casar... digo, Beyblade no me pertenece XD.

Notas: Perdonen las demoras, las clases no me dejan tiempo -_-u, por otra parte…eso se pone bueno ^.^ y Tyson debería quejarse por maltrato domestico digo yo, que piensan Uds. o.Ó? A lo mejor quieren ver como lo castigo mejor XD me avisan n_n.

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autor)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Así que te vas en unos días Rei-reitero Tala-

-Si, ya es tiempo de regresar a mi pueblo-explicaba Rei manteniendo la amena conversación con el ruso-

-Es una pena, pensé que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, de seguro a Kai le alegraría-añadió con una luz de tristeza en sus ojos celestes-

-a..Kai?-repitió desconcertado el chino, no entendía a que venia a parar Kai en medio de su partida-

-mm...si-afirmo con una misteriosa sonrisa el ruso-por cierto creo que Kai no es buen anfitrión así que si deseas algo me avisas-propuso amablemente-

-esta bien gracias, y ya que lo dices no tendrías algo caliente para tomar?-aprovechó el hambriento Rei-

-pues iré a ver, que prefieres?-le pregunto el ruso parándose en dirección a la cocina-

-un té estará bien por favor, y crees que podría usar el teléfono?-añadió Rei con timidez-

-adelante, esta en el cuarto, a la primer puerta de la derecha-guió Tala en dirección al corredor.

-gracias-respondió Rei y se dirigió a la habitación indicada-

Tala mientras tanto se adelantó a la cocina donde se encontró con Kai quien justo alistaba agua caliente en una tetera sobre el fuego mientras él permanecía apoyado en el mueble en la misma actitud que adoptaba usualmente, esperando que el agua llegue a punto de ebullición.

-te ayudo con algo?-susurro por su oído Tala al acercársele por un lado-

-no-le contesto simplemente el chico sin mover una pestaña -

-que coincidencia no crees?-comento el pelirrojo buscando el recipiente del té en el mueble bajo-

-que cosa?-preguntó  Kai abriendo el ojo derecho picado por la curiosidad -

-nada importante, por cierto sabias que Rei se ira para China la próxima semana?-cortó Tala dejando a Kai con su curiosidad insatisfecha-

-si-respondió monosilabicamente el pelizaul retomando su actitud inicial pero mostrándose algo molesto hecho que no paso desapercibido para el atento Tala-

-es una pena me hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor a él y a los demás-luego de ese comentario guardó silencio por unos segundos- Kai, la nieve está cobrando fuerza, es como aquella noche cuando...-empezó a decir dejando su sonrisa atrás-

-no quiero hablar de eso-le cortó Kai frunciendo el ceño, antes de que pueda decir una palabra más-

-lo siento, Kai-se disculpó Tala para recordar algo bruscamente- Ah! Se me olvido el té para Rei, tomaremos los tres juntos o era solo para ti?-le preguntó queriendo hacerlo enfadar nuevamente-

-pues que remedio-se limitó a contestar al tiempo que la tetera empezaba a silbar señal que el agua había alcanzado la temperatura deseada-

Tala solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y empezó a sacar tazas y cubiertos del mueble para luego colocarlos en una bandeja, ante la incambiada expresión de Kai.

Mientas tanto Rei ya estaba marcando el número que necesitaba en el digitador del teléfono, esperando respuesta del otro lado giró su mirada hacia la habitación quedando asombrado de lo que contenía, una estantería a la izquierda conservaba el resto de trofeos que no estaban exhibidos en la sala, junto a fotos de los momentos de coronación y otros que parecían de familia pero solo había contadas de estas y lo más destacables era que de estas pocas la mayoría para no decir la totalidad eran de un Kai niño, tal vez demasiado infante para que él mismo recordara cuando habían sido tomadas. Volviendo nuevamente la atención a las que se caracterizaban por las victorias de Kai el chino se quedó nuevamente sorprendido al encontrar el trofeo del campeonato mundial rodeado por varias fotos del equipo.

-eso si que es...-empezó a comentar Rei pero la llamada se concretizo en ese instante-aló señorita...que?!-habló el chino dándose con la inesperada respuesta de la contestadora de la compañía de teléfonos-

-"...a nuestros usuarios les comunicamos nuestras sinceras disculpas, debido a dificultades técnicas no podemos concretizar su llamada..."-

-rayos, y ahora que haré? Tal vez tenga otra línea, pero antes...-

Más que los trofeos, abundantes en la habitación, la curiosidad e interés de Rei se alojaba en las fotos pues le resultaba bastante emocionante que Kai a quien siempre consideró un individualista sin quitarle méritos, a ser tal vez el mejor de ellos cuatro, tuviera y estimara más que todo a su equipo. Realmente Kai no era lo que aparentaba? O será que ellos lo juzgaban de forma equivocada? Ello le hizo pensar nuevamente en las palabras del ruso, cuando justamente comentó que no podían juzgarlo ni afirmar conocerlo.

-que estas pensando Rei, es su culpa si no se abre-trataba de convencerse el chico de ojos ambarinos-

-eso piensas Rei?-le preguntó una voz en la entrada de la habitación-

Tala acababa de abrir la puerta e ingresaba a la habitación cuando escuchó a Rei concentrado en la foto del equipo frente al trofeo del campeonato mundial.

-e..yo...-trataba de articular el chino sin logro alguno-

-no te preocupes puedes pensar lo que quieras después de todo pero, no haría conclusiones sin conocer todos los hechos-le aconsejo el ruso pelirrojo-

-lo lamento pero es lo único que podria pensar si otra persona actuara como él-se explico el chino tratando de convencerse más a él mismo que a Tala-

-claro es mucho más sencillo así, no es cierto?-le replicó sabiamente el exlíder de sus adversarios más feroces-

-co...como..."esa es la misma expresión que emplee con Kai...acaso estoy actuando de cierta forma como él? Que esta pasando aquí yo no soy así...no lo soy...no.."-

-Dejando eso de lado, venia a avisarte que el té esta listo-cambio radicalmente el de ojos celestes invitándole a pasar nuevamente a la sala-

Rei aún pensativo miró a Tala, asimilando sus ultimas palabras y le siguió sin emitir otro sonido, nuevamente llegaron a la sala donde esperaba sentado Kai al pie de la mesa esperando a esos dos, llevaba sus brazos cruzados y miraba por la ventana como el viento resoplaba cargado de nieve.

Los dos chicos se añadieron al cuadro sin palabra alguna y se instaló un incómodo silencio siendo solo interrumpido por el silbido de la tormenta desatada al exterior.

Como nadie parecía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en sus asuntos Kai alzó la tetera y comenzó a servir delicadamente el agua caliente en las tazas previamente preparadas con el té. Rei y Tala parecieron volver a la vida luego de que les colocara las tazas frente a sus ojos, luego se oyó un simple 'servido' del pelizaul y empezó a tomar en silencio por su cuenta.

-gracias Kai-dijeron ambos al unísono alzando a su vez sus tazas-

El chico de ojos carmín asintió con la cabeza y luego fijo su vista en Rei, le miraba intensamente como si solo él existiera en ese momento cuando Rei alzó su taza y empezó a tomar su contenido con cuidado para no quemarse primero y luego más a gusto logrando tomar varios sorbos, para cuando terminó y depositó nuevamente su taza sobre la mesa se percató de la mirada de Kai, sorprendiendo al ruso en el acto quien bruscamente cambió su vista de dirección.

-"..podría jurar que su cara se coloró...que raro..."-pensó Rei y echó una mirada a Tala quien también observaba a Kai pero con cierta diversión en sus ojos color cielo-

-Kai te sientes bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo-

-claro, por que la pregunta?-contesto haciéndose el desentendido-

-Hmm...es que tomaste color, no será que te pescaste un resfrío?-le cuestionó nuevamente colocando velozmente su mano en la frente de Kai para total desconcierto de Rei-

-deja eso, no es nada-le refutó Kai tratando de remover su mano de su frente pero Tala se mantenía firme impidiéndole lograr su cometido-

-pero podría ser fiebre, y eso seria solo un indicio de resfrío o algo peor-le argumentaba con insistencia el ruso para total exasperación del peliazul despojado de toda defensa contra el chico-

-te dije que no es nada, de seguro te fijaste mal-le insistió una vez más ya un molesto Kai logrando que Tala sacara su mano de su frente de una vez por todas-

-tal vez Tala tenga razón Kai, más vale prevenir, además yo también noté que te ruborizaste-comentó Rei intercambiando miradas cómplices con Tala-

-que?!....-exclamo el chico girando su mirada-esta bien iré a revisar...-finalmente accedió entre dientes y logrando una estratégica retirada perfectamente lograda aunque a costo de salir maldiciendo entre dientes-

-te ayudare Kai-propuso un divertido Tala mirando a Rei-

-puedo hacerlo SO-LO –recalcó separando las silabas para darle más énfasis mientras seguía rechinando entre dientes-

-mmm... no es adorable cuando se incomoda?-comentó divertido el pelirrojo ahogando su risa con la mano-

-y vaya que lo lograste-correspondió igualmente de divertido Rei-

Era la primera vez que se permitía reír en presencia y a costa de Kai, aunque todavía no entendía la familiaridad que exitía entre Kai y Tala, el compartir con él y seguirle la corriente al ruso le hizo sentir como se iba acercando al aislado peliazul.

-que fastidio...-regañaba el peliazul mirándose en el espejo-

Sus ojos carmín serios como usualmente lo eran súbitamente dejaron de serlos y rodaron a un lado mostrándose vulnerables por primera vez ante si mismos.

-"que rayos me pasa?...por que no puedo dejar de verlo? Es como si mis ojos traicionaran mi mente antojándose donde mirar sin que yo controle como sucede...y por que me deje llevar por el juego de Tala?! Parecí un tonto, fui un completo tonto!..."-

Con ese pensamiento su rostro se amargó por la furia causando que su puño se estrellará contra el espejo quebrándolo, pero ello no pareció afectarle en un primer instante, simplemente se miraba a sí mismo sin expresión alguna mientras el espejo reflejaba ahora no un solo y único Kai sino varios a la manera de un kaleidoscopio atrapando al verdadero peliazul en una tormenta de recuerdos...

*************************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta: escena 4

Saya: oh my goddess!! ^o^

Kai: les digo que no tengo fiebre ¬////¬

Tala: pero mírate estas todo ruborizado n_n

Tyson: ya admítelo Kai te fuiste a acabar la botella de sake ¬.¬

Saya: botella de sake?...MI botella de sake?! _?!!!

Kai: claro que no O///O seria incapaz!

Max: =3 que cuentan chicos?

Rei: Max! Que no quedaste sepultado con tu casa bajo la nieve?

Max: =3 nop.

Saya: pero pronto lo estarán todos wuajaja =)

Dizzy: ahí es cuando se dan cuenta que el alcohol es dañino para la salud.

Kai: que les digo que no tome nada T///T#

Tala: Quién dijo que habías sido? o.Ó

Tyson: Aja! Te vendiste!!! Lero lero )=P

Saya: ya cállense los dos . no dejan hacer el anuncio del siguiente capitulo!

Tyson: a quien le interesa vamos a tomarnos sake!

Saya: T.T# tomate mi bestia bit a ver que tal.

Tyson: no de nuevo esa horrible bestia! @_@U-sale disparado del set-

Nair: horrible yo! _#

Minna: ^^U


	5. Encontrando el Camino

Snow Storm

**Cap5: Encontrando el camino**

Disclaimer: No, ya dije que no me quiero casar... digo, Beyblade no me pertenece XD.

Notas: LoL pobre Kai ahora él es el atormentado mientras Rei y Tala se la pasan de lo lindo ¬_¬.....aunque hay que admitir que le siente bien estar incomodo wuajaja )=P, ahora sigamos ^o^.Por cierto muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ^^ estoy yendo un poco lento en el desarrollo pero así soy gomen u-u, espero que les siga gustando y feliz navidad XD.

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autora)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-que fue eso?-inquirió inquieto Rei saltando de su sitio-

Tala también miraba con preocupación en dirección hacia donde Kai había ido, ambos chicos acababan de oír el sonido de algo quebrándose, un vidrio tal vez o algún objeto hecho de un material parecido, Rei quiso movilizarse al baño pero lo detuvo la mano del ruso en su pecho.

-yo iré-le indico seriamente antes de marcharse hacia la sala de baño-

Rei se quedo congelado al cruzarse sus ambarinos ojos con los nuevamente muy serios del ruso y simplemente espero que se haga cargo, a los pocos segundos oyó que el pelirrojo había alcanzado su objetivo al crujir la puerta del baño indicando su abertura..

Tala por su parte ahogó un grito con su mano al hallar al peliazul frente al espejo del lavamanos, que de paso estaba hecho trizas, sosteniendo su rostro con su mano y brazo ensangrentados. Velozmente el chico se le acercó, rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho y tratando de quitar su mano lastimada de su rostro.

-Kai...oh Kai, que hiciste…-le susurró muy suavemente a su oreja haciéndolo estremecer-

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta del chico, su rostro pálido ahora manchado de un rojo metálico no producía expresión alguna y sus ojos carmín no parecían querer despegarse del punto que miraban con tanta concentración.

-Kai reacciona, Kai mírame, yo estoy contigo....junto a ti, acaso no me sientes..-le murmuro más suavemente aún al pelirrojo, girando el rostro perdido frente al suyo enfocando así su mirada-

Ojos carmín se encontraron con los celestes, unos perdidos en una tormenta oscura y los otros buscando ser la luz que los iluminaría nuevamente.

-estoy aquí, regresa Kai, regresa-le pidió Tala apoyando su frente contra la suya y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con delicadeza como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que debía proteger-

-yo...estoy aquí-articulo el peliazul regresando a la realidad enfocando su vista en el pelirrojo-

-Kai que te pasó!!!-gritó horrorizado una tercera voz en la entrada-

-yo...-empezó dubitativo mientras Rei observaba con preocupación su estado y algo extrañado la cercanía más que obvia entre los dos rusos-

-se resbaló-corto acertadamente el pelirrojo haciendo al peliazul sentarse y así rompiendo su sospechosa postura-

-Eso no importa ahora míralo! Ya perdió bastante sangre hay que atender eso de inmediato!-observó el chino apresurándose a buscar algún botiquín de emergencia-

-el botiquín esta el closet, abre la parte derecha-le indico rápidamente el pelirrojo separando la mano de Kai del resto de su cuerpo (N/A: ósea extiende su brazo ^^U no va a arrancarle la mano XD)

-ya lo halle-afirmó el chino posando un caja a un lado de Tala.

-bien primero habrá que retirar esos pedazos de vidrio-explico observando el mencionado material incrustado en la mano del chico-

-aquí hay unas pinzas, toma-le alcanzo Rei mirando atentamente el procedimiento del chico y su destreza para sacarle los trozos incrustados-

Kai gruño del dolor y dejó que varias muecas de impaciencia mezclada con rabia surgieran en su rostro, para cuando Tala le retiró los restos del espejo  no se quejó mas al contrario parecía hasta satisfecho de la eficiencia que demostraba el ruso en su tarea. Mientras tanto Rei bajo rápida indicación del mismo pelirrojo preparaba el alcohol y el desinfectante así como los vendajes que cubrirían la herida.

-bien, ya termine con el desinfectante ahora puedes vendarlo Rei-indico el chico a su otro compañero-

-e...Como dices?-le replicó sorprendido el chino-

-adelante quiero ver como le haces-atino a modo de prueba el ruso mirando sutilmente a Kai-

-bueno Kai me lo permites?-le pregunto ligeramente intimidado por la mirada de su líder-

-a menos que quieras que siga desangrándome-soltó secamente Kai a modo de respuesta aunque interiormente se resintiera con si mismo por dirigirse así al chino-

Sin embargo esas mismas palabras sonaron como todo un desafío en las orejas de Rei, una provocación más del imponente ruso pero esta vez no dejaría que ello le afectara, no, porque esta vez era Kai el que necesitaba ayuda de su parte y por más tontos tonos desafiantes que usaba al expresarse, esta vez él, Rei, cumpliría su cometido. 

Armado con esa determinación tomó una de las vendas preparadas y la posó con delicadeza y fuerza suficiente a la vez en la mano maltrecha del ruso, el cual había cerrado sus ojos negándose a ver al chino dejando que él hiciera todo.

Fueron segundos de silencio que sostuvieron los presentes, Rei quedo absorto en su misión de vendar la herida mirando, únicamente y con extrema atención el miembro afectado mientras Kai lentamente alzo la mirada, deslizando sigilosamente sus ojos carmín de su mano a la que la atendía y no parecía querer descolgar su mirada de ahí. En cuanto a Tala, notó como la mirada del peliazul se suavizaba  cuando se coloco sobre el chino, para él era una de estas raras y contadas ocasiones cuando Kai dejaba una pequeña entrada a su verdadero yo y dejaba aflorar lo que sentía al igual que dejaba a una persona acercársele  sin que esta lo sepa, tal vez aquel ser al que le brindaba ese  privilegio debía ayudarle a descubrirlo.

-"oh si Kai, ya sé lo que no sabes, lo que tratas de negar....pero primero deben descubrirlo...ambos…."-con ese pensamiento el ruso esbozo una de esas sonrisas que solo él sabe tener para luego retirarse silenciosamente del escenario-

-ya terminé!-exclamo Rei cuando el pelirrojo estaba por cruzar la puerta-Tala a donde vas? mira como quedo-le pidió el chino forzando al ruso retractarse-

-eso deberías preguntarle a tu paciente-le contesto el pelirrojo mirando a Kai-

-tienes razón, disculpa Kai. Estas satisfecho?-le pregunto esperando su aprobación-

-si....gracias-respondió positivamente añadiendo el inusual agradecimiento-

-no te preocupes, tengo suerte que me saliera bien-comento el chino esbozando una de sus alegres sonrisas hecho que ruborizo nuevamente al peliazul-

Afuera la tormenta desatada se intensificaba cada vez mas aumentando considerablemente las deposiciones de nieve sobre las edificaciones y calles las cuales iban quedando sumergidas por el inmaculado manto.

En lo que el trío de chicos iba saliendo del baño, el reloj de la sala marco las diez de la noche y resonó por el departamento.

-cierto!-exclamo súbitamente Rei- tenia que llamar al hotel para que envíen un transporte, Kai acaso tienes otra línea?-

-no, por que lo preguntas-le contestó curioso el chico-

-hace un rato trate de llamar pero no había línea-le explicó a su vez Rei-

-lo volviste a intentar?-le preguntó Tala-

-no, pero volveré a hacerlo-añadió el chino antes de dirigirse velozmente al cuarto del teléfono-

-es inútil bajo esas condiciones, la tormenta debió arrancar las conexiones-observo Kai-

-tormenta...?-repitió Rei sin entender-

-que no te habías dado cuenta?-observó a su vez el pelirrojo asombrado por la desatención del chino-

-te lo advertí antes de venir acá-recalco Kai mostrándole la ventana-

-y ahora que haré?-se interrogo el chico de ojos ámbar-

-pues ni hablar pasaras la noche aquí-comento Kai-

-qué? pero, pero...-trataba de negar Rei pero le interrumpió la fría lógica de Kai-

-nada de peros no puedes salir con un tiempo así seria suicidio-explico seriamente el peliazul-

-aun así-seguía dudando el chino-

-quédate, aun tenemos algo de sitio-argumento Tala para convencerlo-

-en serio?-pidió confirmación el chico pero no espero la respuesta al ver como Kai levantaba la ceja dándole a entender que lo mejor no era insistir-

Un rato después Kai se había acomodado en el sillón de la sala bajo recomendación de Tala y el mismo guió a Rei hacia la habitación que ocuparía esa noche. Para sorpresa del chino la habitación estaba decorada de manera simple pero con un gusto exquisito, ello quedaba reflejado en la fineza y simplicidad de los muebles que contenía como lo era la pequeña mesa al lado derecho sobre la cual colgaba un espejo de finas líneas adornado por delgadas laminas de caoba en sus extremos. A un lado de la mesa se hallaba una estantería igualmente delicadamente trabajada que soportaba una colección de libros y otros objetos a los que Rei no pudo identificar en ese momento. Al fondo de la habitación se hallaba la cama compuesta de una armazón moderna en madera inspirada en la tradicional forma de dormir japonesa con una mesita a su lado y una lámpara de grácil porte, el todo de la habitación daba a una mampara, significante puerta al aire puro que podría respirarse al exterior en un tiempo sin tormentas.

-aquí podrás dormir a tus anchas espero-expreso amistosamente el ojiazul-

-claro que si, creo que es aun mejor que la del hotel-alabó Rei-

-eso espero, Kai no aceptaría críticas sobre su decoración-le comento con gracia-

-que acaso el mismo eligió todo eso?-inquirió dejando entrever su asombro-

-claro, pero su cuarto es aun mejor-añadió el ruso-

-en serio?-insistió no muy convencido el chino e imaginado ya que otras maravillas podrían hallarse en la habitación de Kai-

-acaso quieres verlo?-le pregunto Tala atinando en el pensamiento de Rei-

-no!!-exclamo nervioso Rei pero Tala le fijó una mirada extrañada por lo que cedió a la tentación- quiero decir si, pero no se enfadara?-

-no si lo hacemos en silencio-le recomendó susurrando a su oreja-

*************************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta: escena 5

Kai: que van a hacer estos dos? ¬_¬*

Saya: pues no se ^.^-expresión divertida-

Engel: espero que encuentren algo interesante n_n

Tyson: si como algo con que chantajear al Sr. Antipatía )=P

Kai: que dijiste? ¬.¬#

Tyson: no lo recuerdo. =P

Kai: si se atreven a violar mi privacidad les juro que…-bip- y…-bip-

Saya: oye no sea mal hablado! T_T#-lo mete en una bolsa-

Los demás Bladebreakers: vamos a ver la habitación de Kai!!!!!

Kai en la bolsa: los escuche!!!! _#

Saya: ^.^ hasta el siguiente, lamento demorarme un poco estoy con las clases full @.@ y se acercan exámenes _-_u. Ja Ne!


	6. Vida en Blanco

Snow Storm

**Cap6: Una vida en blanco**

Disclaimer: No, Beyblade no me pertenece y nunca trate de hachear la base de datos de las  marcas registradas...ups! eso no debía decirlo XD.

Notas: El titulo del capitulo parece poco elocuente pero tengo mis razones n_n. Ahora bien sigo agradeciendo sus reviews y ganas de leer mas este fic, me disculparan por no contestar individualmente pero eso me toma algo de tiempo y trato de escribir lo mas rápido posible con el poco tiempo que dispongo u_u aun así me gustaría hacerlo de verdad. Ya no se a lo que iba…ah si! me quede en la habitación de Kai ^^ a ver que tal nos va ahí XD, disfruten n_n que me salio el doble de largo de lo previsto el asuntito ese ^O^.

**Advertencia: a partir de este capitulo habrá mayores insinuaciones de shonen ai y hasta yaoi así que están advertidos ¬_¬ si no te gusta simplemente no leas n_n**

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autora)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mientras Tala incitaba al chino a descubrir otra faceta de Kai, el ruso peliazul cómodamente instalado en el sillón de cuero, fijaba su vista en la ventana de la sala.

Hacia un momento se había levantado para cerrar las persianas y así aislar el departamento pero se detuvo a la mitad prefiriendo sentarse a observar simplemente como el hielo cubría poco a poco la misma. Súbitamente recordó que ello podría ser peligroso y mas aún lo era si el pelirrojo llegara a comentar su negligencia de seguro la pasaría mal aunque, aguantar las burlas de Tala no le era difícil por la familiaridad que guardaban le preocupaba sobre todo dejar su orgullo de lado ante esa persona de ojos ambarinos en especifico.

La imagen de Rei apareció en su mente como un espejismo recordándole el percance de momentos antes, con eso su ceño se frunció en señal de auto reprimenda por la estupidez cometida pero sus ojos carmín oscuro se apaciguaron cuando giraron en dirección a su mano vendada.

"…hizo un buen trabajo…nunca me imagine que lo haría, no por mi…lo hizo con dedicación y delicadeza, como si fuera importante para él…si, importante…tal vez tan importante como lo eres…para mi. Pero que tonterías digo?! Seriamente debo dejar de pensar en ello, no puedo admitir algo así, simplemente no puedo….o si?...Mmm, por cierto ya se demoraron mucho, que tanto le ven al dormitorio esos dos.…"

-de seguro Tala le explicara cada detalle de la habitación, le encanta eso…-comento sarcásticamente para si soplando por lo inevitable de la situación-

Miro una última vez en dirección al pasillo para luego cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza atrás con toda la intención de esperarlos ahí un rato más…un largo rato al parecer.

*Mientras tanto*

-estas seguro que estará bien?-preguntaba una vez mas un inseguro Rei-

-te dije que no se dará cuenta pero mantente en silencio si?-le repitió la advertencia muy seriamente el ruso de ojos celestes-

-esta bien-prometió el chino asintiendo con la cabeza- "aunque me pregunto que tanto podría haber en su habitación…tal vez...tal vez no debería hacerlo, después de todo es SU habitación y bien se que en la habitación de uno esta su intimidad…sin embargo…sin embargo quiero saber mas, quiero conocerlo mejor, y esta es una oportunidad que no volverá a ocurrir…ay no! Ya estamos en la puerta…que haces Tala?..."-Tala, que haces?!-exclamo ahogando su grito al instantes al recordar la consigna del pelirrojo-

-shuuuu!!....para entrar tengo que violar esa pequeña seguridad-le callo Tala para luego explicarle en un susurro lo que hacia al ver los ojos de Rei abiertos como platos-

-pequeña...seguridad?-le interrogo nuevamente el chino señalando la puerta reforzada con cuñas de metal y un cerrojo a código digital-

El ruso solo le sonrió haciendo una seña con sus dedos indicando que no había problema.(N/A: esa para decir OK ^^)Rei solo atino a tragar su saliva con dificultad mientras observaba a Tala sacar una pequeña caja y conectarla al cerrojo con extrema habilidad, ello le hizo dudar de que si esta era la primera vez que el ruso pelirrojo se encontraba en una situación así o ya tenia experiencia en ese terreno, pero para el esta no era materia del día así que despejo su mente sacudiendo la cabeza y fijo nuevamente la mirada en Tala encontrando con sorpresa que el ruso ya había digitado el código y estaba por apretar la ultima tecla de acceso.

Tala por su parte dejo su índice en el aire a solo pocos milímetros de la tecla 'Enter', mirando una vez más al chino.

-bien, aquí vamos-soltó antes de que Rei pudiera negarse-

Se escucho un pequeño bip y la luz verde señalando el acceso se prendió, inmediatamente después de eso el ruso tomo a Rei de la mano y con su otro miembro abrió la puerta llevándolo a traspasar el ingreso y marcando el sin retorno.(N/A que drástica ^^u).

Al principio la oscuridad que envolvía a la habitación no dejo que Rei pudiera ver algo sin embargo la mano de Tala se alejo de la suya por unos segundos, después de lo cual oyó un débil tacto sobre el encendido y una tenue luz gradualmente despejo el negro manto que cubría el dormitorio, para ese entonces los ojos ambarinos del chico se estaban acostumbrando a la penumbra y fácilmente pudo divisar los muebles y gradualmente sus detalles y contenido.

Lo primero que pudo identificar fue la cama del pelizaul que aunque de un tamaño ligeramente mayor guardaba el mismo estilo que la vista en la otra habitación, el chino pudo observar que la susodicha no había sido del todo tendida y parte de la vestimenta de Kai se encontraba encima.

Un pequeño short negro y un top azul parecían conformar una pijama a lo que Rei imagino el peliazul vistiendo de ese modo, instantáneamente un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas sin que el pudiera impedirlo, después de todo podía visualizar el escultural tallado de la espalda de Kai con ese top sin mangas que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto…

-"que estoy pensando?!!!....que pensarían de mi si supieran...Además, Kai siempre viste así y durante meses vi sus brazos o no? Que tendría de diferente ahora!?..."-sacudió su cabeza para librarse te tales pensamientos antes de que Tala se percatara, pero el pelirrojo tenia como única ocupación observar sus reacciones-

Tala fijaba sus pupilas celestes con todo su ser sobre el chino, no dejando que ningún movimiento se les escapara, parecía realmente un  ave de rapiña observando a su presa pero su rostro mostraba no un deseo de caza sino una inmensa satisfacción y diversión. Realmente le provocaba placer observar las miles de expresiones que se plasmaban en el rostro y cuerpo del chico de ojos ambarinos pero interiormente se mantenía alerta nunca se sabia si Kai pudiera aparecerse y cual seria su reacción, aunque Tala ya podía imaginarse unas cuantas escenas pero lo mejor era guardarse esas especulaciones para él o Rei podría arrepentirse de estar aquí.

Luego de que su mente retomara las riendas de su imaginación, Rei volvió a fijarse en la cama, a un costado la alborotada colcha yacía el tradicional y totalmente identificable bufanda del peliazul, llevado por un súbito impulso el chino se acerco para sentirla con las yemas de sus dedos y luego atreverse a tomarla entre sus dedos, la bufanda era suave, delicada como una pluma y suave con un pedazo de nube en el cielo. A un lado de la cama una mesita hacia juego con el mueble y sobre ella tres objetos ocupaban un sitio privilegiado, una alampara de pie estilizada que parecía recordar lejanamente pero con la fuerza  de sus líneas tan cercanamente un ave, probablemente un fénix a lo que el chino se preguntó si era en intención a su bestia-bit Dranzer, al lado derecho y mas próximo a la cama una obra de literatura con tapa de cuero antiguo y letras doradas incrustadas en ella, Rei dejo la bufanda inmaculada en su sitio para poder acercarse y leer el titulo.

-"Hamlet"..?-murmuro por lo bajo-

-elocuente no crees?-le comento Tala recordándole su presencia y pegándole un susto por la misma-

-e...pues supongo-le respondió Rei dubitativo después de todo no sabia lo que trataba la obra-

Decidido a no seguir la conversación sobre el misterioso libro, Rei volteo nuevamente su atención al tercer objeto, para su sorpresa era una foto o mejor dicho recuadro con varias fotos al estilo de un 'collage' donde hallo unos recortes de Kai en distintas épocas de su vida, una de ellas lo mostraba de unos 3 o 4 años en las rodillas de su abuelo.

Todo eso resulto bastante interesante para Rei pero un hecho le intrigo bastante era que había un salto en el tiempo un periodo de su niñez en la que no parecía haber rastros de el chico, ahí el chino recordó con algo de tristeza que Voltaire lo había enviado a la abadía para ser su beyluchador perfecto, tal aprecia ser la única explicación del porque Kai paresia haber desaparecido por un tiempo. 

Ya había acabado la 'inspección' de la mesa ahora tocaba mirar lo que se tenia a la izquierda, luego de la enorme ventana cubierta en esos momentos a la mitad por unas cortinas de tonos azules que iban en degradado hasta ponerse negras en la parte mas baja, venia una estantería rebosando de libros de distintos colores de tapa y espesores alo que el chino no pudo evitar hacer el comentario mas obvio.

-si que le gustan los libros no?-soltó inocentemente Rei-

-pues si, pero eso ya lo sabias no?-

-la verdad no…nunca preste atención a ese detalle. Si no fuera que hoy me lo encontré en la librería…-

-ya veo, no te apenes, a decir cierto no creo que Kai se la haya comentado a nadie. No me parece extraño que ninguno se diera cuenta más que es un experto en camuflar ese tipo de cosas…-

-creo que tienes razón-confirmo Rei aliviado-

Acto seguido sus ojos se posaron en un libro en especial que llamo su atención.

-Mitos y Leyendas – bestias mitológicas que interesante-murmuro Rei antes de percatarse que a este libro le seguían unos diez mas-

-es normal, le sirve para sus investigaciones-explico Tala-sobre bestias-bit-añadió aclarando el punto-

-vaya!..Ah lo siento-se disculpo el chino bajando su tono de voz-

Al cabo de unos minutos mas ya había registrado el resto de la habitación hallando unas cuantas cosas mas como su computadora portátil, algunos trofeos más de beyblade, sus beyblades anteriores colocados ordenadamente y otros objetos de finos rasgos, ya estaba casi listo para echar una ultima mirada al cuarto cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo especial.

Se acerco nuevamente a un lado de donde se hallaba la laptop del peliazul y allí había dos cuadros de fotos unidos por el medio a modo de un libro, la de la derecha conservaba una instantánea del grupo de los Bladebreakers justo después del campeonato mundial al parecer en el aeropuerto, y la segunda que mas llamo la atención de Rei era la que estaba a su izquierda, lucia antigua y desgastada pero se observaba perfectamente dos rostros conocidos aunque mucho mas jóvenes, Tala y Kai.

-mm…pero dime Tala como te llevas tan bien con Kai? Dímelo por favor-pregunto Rei sin comentarle su descubrimiento-

-y por que quieres saberlo?-respondió en interrogante el ruso-

-es que…me parece un tanto raro, no sabría decirte pero además quiero saber más…más sobre Kai y tú pareces el indicado para enseñarme-le explicó finalmente realizando el mismo el peso de sus palabras-

-eso crees? Pues fue algo que paso hace años, bajo la nieve, siempre bajo la nieve….-lo ultimo parecía haber salido de sus labios sin su consentimiento interrumpiendo su recuerdo- pero es historia antigua, además te puedo asegurar que eres la segunda persona en saber tanto de Kai en ese instante-le afirmo con una sonrisa-

-eso crees…-empezó entusiasta Rei pero sus ojos y cuerpo entero se congelaron al ver algo detrás de Tala algo que ciertamente no le gustaría nada a ambos-

*Momentos Antes*

En la sala, un ya adormitado Kai yacía en el sillón, sus parpados cerrados señalaban su estado pero sus pupilas moviéndose tras ellos reflejaban una agitación en su mente.

(N/A: su sueño ^^)…….Un niño con dos coloración azules en su corto cabello y ojos carmín oscuro vidriosos por las lágrimas que salían de ellos y recorrían sus rostro dejando marcas en sus mejillas, yacía de rodillas en una inmensidad inmaculada. Pronto el niño se ruborizo y sus labios entreabiertos de tornaban azules al tiempo que expelían una nube blanquecina de aire caliente condensado, sus llanto redoblo cuando acerco sus manos enrojecidas a su rostro, cansado por el frío que le congelaba poco a poco hasta la medula ya se encontraba pronto a rendirse así que se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en la inmensidad de hielo y se arrimo a ambas piernas de su cuerpo tratando que su calor no se siga disipando.

Cuando ya parecía que la llama de su vida se extinguía, una ola de calor se acerco a su ser disolviendo el hielo como si de niebla se tratara, la calidez cobro forma de una mano y detrás de ella dos ojos celestes llenos de ternura se acercaron.

El niño se aferro a esa mano no dejando que sus ojos carmín se despegaran de los celestes, sorprendentemente luego de caminar con el ser se dio cuenta que era otro niño igual que el pero su cabellera era como fuego de rojo-naranja intenso tal vez mas intenso que los zafiros que llevaba por ojos.

-gracias por ayudarme…como...como supiste donde estaba?-pregunto el pequeño peliazul-

-no es nada, la nieve me trajo…-respondió enigmáticamente el pelirrojo-

-me llamo Kai y tu?-inquirió ya con confianza y deseoso de saber mas sobre su salvador-

-ya lo se-respondió el chico de ojos celestes- y me llamo Tala, un gusto conocerte en persona Kai-

-Tala…-repitió para si el pequeño antes que ambas siluetas se perdían en la nieve-

En ese instante la nieve cobro mas fuerza convirtiéndose en una tormenta de magnitud colosal ya ambos chicos desaparecieron al igual que el escenario en el cual actuaban.

Luego de unos minutos, horas o lo que haya sido el espacio de tiempo que la mente de kai estuvo en un blanco total el escenario de cubrió de un manto de penumbra, sin sonido ni formas simplemente oscuridad y vacío contenido en ella.

Y ahí estaba Kai o eso suponía él pues estaba en ese cuerpo que el no podía vislumbrar pero si sentir y mover los miembros además se sentía como el suyo así que debía de ser.

Espero ahí un momento a que pudiera ver algo u oír algún sonido pero no hubo nada, entonces un par de glóbulos ambarinos aparecieron de la nada frente a él, pronto se percato que no eran simples glóbulos sino ojos con pupilas gatunas y doradas, las mismas que lo miraban de arriba abajo con curiosidad, súbitamente ambas orbitas se fijaron en las suyas y no se despegaron de ahí hasta que Kai se sintió incomodo….era como si esos dos ojos pudieran ver a través de él y llegar hasta su alma dejándolo totalmente desprotegido, desnudo ante el…..

Desnudo!!! Así era como se hallaba ante ese par de ojos!!...........

-Aaaah!!!-exclamo Kai saliendo bruscamente de su estado inconsciente-

Con perlas de sudor corriendo por su frente y deslizándose hasta su barbilla, sus pupilas carmín temblando en sus orbitas (N/A: no se ve seguido pero es lindo ^.^) su cuero entero súbitamente recorrido por escalofríos y una sola idea en mente, un único pensamiento revolviendo su mente.

-"esos dos ya se tardaron….tal vez…no seria capaz…"-las palabras se volvían imágenes proyectando situaciones que Kai ni siquiera hubiera querido imaginarse en su vida pero debía cerciorarse lo haría ahora mismo-

Con esa certeza en mente, se levanto de un solo movimiento olvidando su mano vendada y se dirigió a paso seguro hacia su habitación.

Unos segundos después vislumbro el umbral de su puerta que para su completa consternación convertido rápidamente en rabia hirviendo en sus venas resulto estar abierta, la habitación resplandecía de luz que la inundaba y ya estando a un paso de la habitación percibió voces de quienes sabia estaban en si interior.

*-y por que quieres saberlo?-

-es que…me parece un tanto raro, no sabría decirte pero además quiero saber más…más sobre Kai y tú pareces el indicado para enseñarme-*

Esas simples palabras declaradas con sinceridad redujo la rabia del ruso pelizaul a la nada y sus puños se soltaron dejando que la impresión que le causaban paralizaran su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Acaso era posible que aquella persona se interesara realmente en él?

-eso crees? Pues fue algo que paso hace años, bajo la nieve, siempre bajo la nieve… pero es historia antigua, además te puedo asegurar que eres la segunda persona en saber tanto de Kai en ese instante-soltó la identificable voz del pelirrojo regresando a Kai a la realidad-

Lo último resonó como una campana en la cabeza del ruso de ojos carmín, haciéndole realizar lo que mas temía…se sentía vulnerable ahora. Indefenso y vulnerable ante los ojos de Rei, tal y como en su sueño.

Pero…eso no era algo que podía permitirse, totalmente ofuscado y sin la mas mínima conciencia de sus acciones ingreso brutalmente a la habitación hallando la sorpresa del chino en sus ojos y la paralización instantánea del cuerpo del Tala al ser descubierto.

-Uds. dos…-empezó la gélida voz de Kai pero Rei dejo de escuchar-

Las palabras del ruso caían como baldes de agua fría en la cabeza de Rei, su arrepentimiento le hacia sentir a cada segundo peor, al cabo de unos segundos ya no tenia el valor de escuchar al pelizaul y solo pensaba en la manera de disculparse ante sus ojos.

-Kai…yo...perdóname Kai-trato de articular en vano, su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos no podían aguantar la mirada del ruso-

-no quiero excusa alguna ahora márchense, ambos...-siseo en un tono tan helado como la tempestad que se desataba afuera-

**********************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta : escena 6

Saya: X_X ese capitulo me canso y vale por dos así que no quiero quejas n.n

Kai: ah!!!! _ entraron a mi habitación!!!!

Tyson: oye por que tenias una seguridad de ese tamaño que crees que era e banco internacional o que?

Kenny: tal vez algo más esconde ahí.

Kai: no es cierto!!! T.T# ah pero por que hablo con Uds. debo matar a Tala y Rei!!!

Tala: oye yo te salve de niños lo recuerdas ^^U

Rei: y yo estoy arrepentid n-un

Kai: ¬_¬ igual los mato!-saca un hacha y empieza a perseguirlos-

Saya: no vayas a matarlos!!!! ^^ Los necesito para el siguiente capi =P si va a estar de lo bueno ahora si n_______n.

Max: y yo donde paro ahí?

Saya: Uds. quedaron enterrados en sus casas XD, no es cierto ya veré que hago con Uds., por el momento estos tres son los chicos del momento ok?

Max. =3 bueno


	7. De Ofensas y Ofendidos

Snow Storm

**Cap7 : Ofensas y Ofendidos **

Disclaimer: si Beyblade fuera mío no estaría escribiendo aquí por lo tanto la conclusión más obvia es? No es mío, acertaste XD.

Notas: Ahora si me tome el tiempo para agradecer así que Gracias a: Neko-Jeanne, Iku san, Kiri Miyamoto,y Roquel n_n si me olvido de alguien me lo dicen _U tengo tendencia al olvido. Por cierto si Roquel lee esto (espero ^^u) dime donde tienes tu web que no hallo la dirección…tienes una cierto? Nos vemos al final del capi XD.

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autora)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Las frías palabras de Kai retumbaban aún en su cabeza, más heladas que la tormenta que golpeaba las ventanas sin cesar, sin dejar de castigarlo, sin dejar que la culpa cese su tormento.

El chico de ojos ambarinos abatido por la vergüenza no había podido ver nuevamente a esos ojos carmín oscuro, lo único que ahora veía era el departamento vacío de sentimientos para con el, tal y como su dueño.

-Oh Kai...si pudieras perdonarme..-murmuro desconsolado el chino- "pero como podrías?…como podrías hacerlo si siquiera pude verte, o oír tus palabras…como pondría aceptar su perdón cuando ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo…quizás, es hora…de partir…"-

Mientras suspiraba una vez mas percibió las voces de Tala y Kai en lo que lucia mas como un monologo entrecortado por finos colmillos venenosos que ahora caracterizaban las palabras del peliazul.

-Kai no debiste decir todo eso, se que hice mal que me dijiste como mil veces no entrar aquí pero que ganas con ocultarte, levantas paredes a tu alrededor como que fueran a acabar contigo como en una guerra medieval, deberías dejar a la gente acercarse sabes? Te haría bien dejar todo eso y seguir adelante, yo se que todo por lo que pasaste de hace reaccionar así con todos y llevar tu vida de ese modo pero Kai también se que quieres llevarte mejor con ellos, no crees que es tiempo de aceptarlo? Creeme que es lo que deseo por eso…-

-te creíste en el derecho de hacerlo-completo fríamente Kai con un tono de reproche y sarcasmo-

-Vamos Kai, no me digas ahora que no es que querías impedir, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero y además es tu culpa…-trato de disculparse Tala pero sus palabras resultaron en un sentido equivocado para las orejas del peliazul-

-ah claro!-exclamo el chico lleno de un cinismo nunca visto-

-Yo instale un sistema en la puerta para que lo quiebres, deje la puerta cerrada para que la abras, deje la luz apagada para que la prendas, y tal vez hasta deje mis cosas para que las veas…pero claro no había pensado en eso-recalco amargamente y tomando su cabeza con la mano como lo haría un niño encaprichado-

-Kai no me refería a eso y lo sabes bien- reclamo algo indignado el pelirrojo antes de seguir con un tono apenado - escucha, se que hice mal ya lo reconocí y lo lamento de verdad pero...-el ojiazul se detuvo al observar a su juez apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, identificable como su postura de 'no me importa un comino' lo cual fastidio en algo al pelirrojo-

-oye! oyeme cuando te hablo estoy tratando de disculparme ay! Y ya deja esa actitud!-le reclamo con visible enojo hasta el punto que las palabras fluyeron sin que se detuviera a pensarlas-Sabes por eso mismo nadie quiere…-se interrumpió al resonar las mismas en su mente e inmediatamente desvió la mirada-

-nadie quiere que? termina lo que ibas a decir!-le reclamo a su vez mas atento que nunca el peliazul, sosteniendo una mirada fiera a su compañero-

-nada no iba a decir nada!-exclamo finalmente Tala con los ojos vidriosos enfocándolos en el despectivo rostro que lo juzgaba-

-Ahora fuera, necesito terminar unas cosas pendientes-atino a decir Kai sin rodeos ni la mas mínima pizca de amabilidad en un tono gélido digno de levantar a un muerto-

-claro siempre así contigo, quieres aislarte de todo así no te podrán tocar. Estas feliz de ese modo?-le pregunto finalmente Tala con un tono frustrado y algo desafiante-

-la verdad, si-concluyo siempre gélido el peliazul tomando sus bufanda entre sus manos sin mirar al ruso-

-El día que te des cuenta de que eso no es felicidad te harás un gran bien a ti y a todos los demás, incluyéndome a mi-argumento Tala tratando de hacer reaccionar a Kai pero visiblemente este no era el día, y tal vez nunca lo seria-

-Di lo que quieras pero yo no soy quien entra sin permiso a la habitación de otro- soltó amargamente el pelizaul dándole la espalda al chico-

-ya me disculpe por eso, ahora si me permites me ocupare de Rei, de seguro la pasa mal con las palabras que le dijiste-afirmó nuevamente el pelirrojo de ojos celestes añadiendo el comentario en son de reproche-

-haz lo que quieras-soltó Kai percibiendo como la puerta se cerraba sigilosamente tras el ruso-

Tala por su parte estaba algo cansado de Kai y decidió ir a disculparse con Rei para ello se dirigió a la sala casi con la total certeza que el adolorido chico se hallaría ahí.

-Kai!!!!!!- exclamo en un grito el pelirrojo-

La voz totalmente fuera de si por la sorpresa que reflejaba llego a las orejas de un pensativo Kai parado ante el mismo cuadro de fotos que pocos minutos antes el chino había observado, aquel podría decirse 'grito' saco bruscamente al peliazul  de su inercia, a tiempo que su sexto sentido le previno de algo.

Inconscientemente apretó su mano vendada sobre su pecho, tratando de impedir que su corazón latiera tan rápido, por alguna razón que el no fue capaz de descifrar en ese instante. Inmediatamente después se dirigió a paso veloz en donde se hallara su compatriota solo para darse con el mismo hallazgo que hiciera el pelirrojo segundos anteriores.

El chico chino de cabellera larga y ojos ambarinos, Rei, no se hallaba en el departamento, la nota que sostenía Tala en la mano alzada frente a lo ojos carmín de Kai lo decía claramente.

-'lamento mucho lo que paso, la verdad no se quien de los dos se percate pero supongo que será Tala, así que si lees eso por favor dile a Kai que lo siento con todo mi corazón, no te preocupes por mi me iré al hotel, gracias por todo. Rei Kon'-

Por unos segundos la mente de Kai se congeló tratando de procesar el significado de estas palabras plasmadas en el papel por la mano del chino. 

Realmente hizo lo que decía ahí? Que no se daba cuenta de lo que le esperaba afuera? o era tanto su arrepentimiento que no podía quedarse ahí? Arrepentimiento o malestar….ese simple cambio de palabras conllevo a todo un maremoto en la mente del ruso peliazul.

-"se sintió...mal…como Tala dijo, tal vez fui muy crudo y por eso...por eso se marcho! Yo tengo la culpa…la culpa! Soy un imbecil sin remedio como pude dejar que esto pasara!..."-pensaba Kai sintiendo la culpa invadirlo a su vez-

-Kai?! Kai!-le llego la voz del pelirrojo-

-que...que quieres?-balbució visiblemente apesumbrado-

-tenemos que ir por el,!no pensaras que podrá llegar al hotel o si?-le incito Tala jalándole del brazo en dirección a la puerta-

-el podría…no, quédate yo iré-sentencio seriamente-

-pero Kai…-

-te dije que yo iré-"despues de todo es por mi culpa… solo en parte! pero mi culpa de todos modos…Rei en que estarías pensando?..."-aliviando un poco su conciencia el ruso agarro su gabán y enrollando su bufanda a su cuello abrió la puerta del departamento y la cerró velozmente tras de si dejando plantado a Tala con su preocupación a punto de desbordar-

Inmediatamente luego de dejar la protección que le brindaba la edificación, el viento helado golpeo la pálida piel del peliazul quien ahora fruncía el ceño de concentración más sin tomarle mucha importancia al clima en si, lo que le preocupaba era el estado en el que hallaría al chino, si es que lo hallaba, eso era lo que mas temía.

*Cerca de ahí*

-" como rayos me fui a meter en eso?!, aún me lo pregunto…. y lo peor como saldré de esta tormenta si ni siquiera puedo ver lo que hay delante mis narices no creo poder llegar al hotel…que hago?!..."-

-que hago!!!-grito a pulmón abierto en vano puesto que el silbido del viento era mucho mas potente y rápidamente convirtió su grito en poco menos que un susurro perdido en el concierto de la tormenta-

Sus ojos luchaban al igual que su cuerpo por mantenerse en pie y seguir avanzando paso tras paso mas con cada segundo que transcurría parecía algo mas difícil de lograr, aun así el chino no se rindió hasta que el frío le empezó a quitar sus fuerzas e invadir poco a poco su cuerpo, incontenible e indomable le iba congelando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que dejara el departamento con una nota como única huella de su desaparición, hasta empezó a dudar de si debía haberla escrito o no, imaginando a Tala hallándola y yendo tras el poniéndose en riesgo, si, realmente creía que el pelirrojo seria capaz de algo parecido, solo el puesto que su compañero pelizaul de seguro poco le importaba…o eso pensaba.

Pero para Rei eso ya no importaba mucho, lo único que quería lograr era alejarse de ahí para tal nunca mas volver, pero antes de que eso ocurriera debía lograr hallar el camino al hotel y sobrevivir hasta ahí con esta tormenta.

Por su parte los ojos carmín de Kai buscaban tan bien como podían algún rastro del chino, por la intensidad de la tormenta asumía que el chico no había podido avanzar muy lejos sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a  ese tipo de clima en cambio el si, sin embargo esa no era la única razón por la cual buscaba con tanta dedicación al chico, aunque su mente aun se rehusaba a admitirlo había cometido una falta, algo que tal vez el nunca de los jamases admitiría abiertamente y que pasaría a ser parte de un desagradable recuerdo pero definitivamente seria algo que quedaría en su corazón, aquella expresión de inmensa tristeza, arrepentimiento y vergüenza que con su lengua y labios había causado en el usualmente rebosante de alegría rostro del chino era algo que no borraría fácilmente de su conciencia, mas aun por que se trataba de él y no cualquier otra persona, el era especial.

Sí lo era y ahora que lo sabia tenia que encontrarlo a como diera lugar….

**********************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta: escena 7

Saya: =P lo dejo pendiente ahí!

Tyson: ¬_¬ que Kai se pierda.

Max: no digas eso =3

Kai: no me puedo perder que me crees suicida o que?

Rei: además tiene que hallarme me estoy conge...conge…congelando!!!!!

Tyson: Rei no te conviertas en cubito de hielo!!! O_oU

Saya: ^^U yap, para el siguiente ya se viene mi parte favorita aunque aun no la escribo ¬¬U así que se aguantan un poco n_n FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Ja Ne!


	8. Confesiones de Media Noche

Snow Storm

**Cap 8 : Confesiones de media noche**

Notas: Al fin un titulo coherente XD, pero de quien serán lo labios que la pronuncien y de quien los oídos que la oigan…@_@ OK basta de insinuaciones ahí vamos XD. 

Ah por cierto, no se que hacer en caso de congelamiento e hipotermia así que parecerá raro tal vez ^^U aunque aun conservo buenos recuerdos de "The Saint" =P..

**Advertencia: niños y homofobic@s si persisten por esas líneas ya no me hago responsable ¬_¬U.**

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autora)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

En la habitación aun podía percibirse un leve silbido del viento quien con toda su fuerza persistía en abrirse paso en la edificación pero con el transcurrir de las horas su temeridad así como su fuerza había perdido intensidad, sin embargo eso tenía sin cuidado al par de ojos celestes que brillaban como dos zafiros en la penumbra.

Recostado sobre sus dos manos cruzadas la figura del ruso pelirrojo no conciliaba el sueño, su mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación rememoro una vez más lo sucedido…..

*flash back*

Tala iba de un lado a otro de la puerta inundado por el sudor frío de la angustia, su cuerpo tenso, los puños crispados y la mirada fija en el suelo.

En cierto instante inmerso en la preocupación perdió la noción del tiempo lo suficiente como para no notar que la puerta acababa de abrirse dejando paso a Kai y Rei.

-Kai!!!-solo pudo exclamar el pelirrojo al recibir al chico a punto de desfallecer-

Ante él, un exhausto Kai cubierto de nieve traía a un congelado chino inconsciente sobre su espalda.

Inmediatamente después de contornear la figura del peliazul asegurándose que estuviera en un estado aceptable Tala le había ayudado a trasladar el cuerpo inerte de Rei hasta la habitación que momentos anteriores el pelirrojo le enseñara.

Ya una vez Rei recostado, Kai se mantuvo al pie de la cama aun a costa de las palabras  Tala incitándole a tomar asiento.

-Dios esta completamente congelado…-murmuro Tala-

Observaba ya los labios del chico de un color azul-morado y un fina capa de hielo que cubría su cuerpo, acercándose para tomarle el pulso pudo sentir el intercambio de temperaturas, violento para el que conservaba un calor corporal normal al del chico.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención era que el chico estuviera inconsciente, eso podría darse por el frío claro, pero no tan rápidamente. Definitivamente algo no estaba totalmente definido pero ese ciertamente no era momento como para dedicarse a construir hipótesis, dejando de lado el detalle corrió hacia el armario y de ahí saco unas mantas más para cubrir el cuerpo de Rei. Fue entonces que recordó algo.

-Kai, tal vez seria mejor si le cambiamos de ropa-soltó sin pensarlo dos veces-

La solo ocurrencia de acercarse al chico de cabellera ébano hizo que al peliazul le regresara el color de la vida, sus ojos carmín oscuro se abrieron como platos al igual que su boca sin que emitiera un solo sonido en un primer instante.

-le podría dar neumonía-argumento Tala sin prestarle atención a Kai e imaginándose ya en la sala de emergencia con Rei en estado grave-

-solo quitále su abrigo, ni que se hubiera caído en agua helada-logro atinar seriamente Kai-

-mm...tienes razón. Este…podrías hacerlo yo tengo las manos ocupadas-le señalo el pelirrojo tras una pila de mantas que Kai se pregunto de donde rayos las había sacado-

Luego de eso Tala pudo observar de reojo como Kai se arrepentía de haber formulado al solución al problema. El peliazul se acerco en primer lugar decidido a donde reposaba el chino pero al llegar ahí su mano extendida para librarlo del abrigo dudaba en hacerlo.

La mirada carmín de Kai se quedo fijada en el rostro dormido de Rei, sus pupilas temblaban ligeramente algo pensaba, y lo tenia bastante perturbado. Su mejillas se ruborizaron lo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo lo notara pero súbitamente y antes que Tala articulara alguna otra palabra, sus dudas se evaporaron. Con ambas manos el ruso levanto el brazo del inconsciente para deslizarlo fuera de su abrigo luego siguió con el otro y finalmente lo giro sobre un costado para zafarlo de su dueño.

Lo único que le quedaba era regresar a Rei a su posición original, ahí el chino emitió un gemido al contacto logrando que Kai retrocediera instintivamente.

-Kai, ya no aguanto el peso…-comento a punto de desfallecer con sus pesadas mantas Tala-

-ya termino-resoplo Kai volviendo a su acostumbrado tono y regreso al chino sobre su espalda-

Una vez terminada su tarea Kai suavemente regreso a su posición inicial apoyándose esta vez en la pared hasta sentarse finalmente ahí, Tala no le volvió a dirigir la palabra visiblemente entendiendo que el chico estaba exhausto.

El pelirrojo mientras tanto termino de acomodar las mantas en el chino y para cuando termino decidió ocuparse de Kai, volteo a mirarlo tomando una manta en sus manos solo para hallarlo con la cabeza agachada, adormitado.No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se deslizará por sus labios acercándose con delicadeza hasta el peliazul depósito la manta sobre su cuerpo. Se le veía tan apacible que pareciera un chico normal sin ninguna preocupación tal vez demasiado cansado luego de un día de juegos.

-"ojala hubiera sido esa la razón…"-pensó con tristeza Tala deslizando su mano hasta el rostro del peliazul-

Luego de eso se levanto para ir a buscar agua caliente y algún tipo de compresa para aplicarle al chino. Sin que lo supiera sin embargo el toque de su mano había hecho volver al peliazul a la realidad.

*fin del flash back de Tala*

-"es cierto, cuando volví con el agua Kai se había acomodado a su lado para cuidarlo…pensándolo creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Kai hacer algo así, realmente le importa mucho, mas de lo que pensé…en fin, felizmente que Rei ya se encuentra mucho mejor ya me imaginaba como iríamos al hospital con tremenda tormenta… "-

Ya con sus últimos pensamientos y un poco más tranquilo luego de oír la pausada respiración del chino en la habitación los ojos de Tala se rindieron a los sueños y pronto su respiración se tranquilizo indicando lo profundo que estaba durmiendo.

En otra habitación con cierto sistema de seguridad (N/A: la habitación de Kai por supuesto XD)

El deslizamiento de las sabanas denotaba el movimiento de quien ocupaba la cama. En la oscuridad el cuerpo de Kai recostado de un lado a otro no dejaban que descansara pero mas que eso su mente era la que realmente estaba alterada.

-"..Porque no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable? Acaso no estaba en mi derecho?..Claro que si, pero…tener el derecho no significa siempre que tenga que tomarlo. Eso lo aprendí hace mucho, sin embargo…es tan fácil tomar sin pedir permiso a nadie, simplemente satisfacerse. Rayos! Soy un completa idota sin remedio!!Debo dejar se sentirme culpable por los sentimientos de otro! Empieza a parecer como que realmente me importan….Tonterías! son solo tonterías…tan solo eso…pero no me hace sentirme tranquilo…"no lo hace..-murmuro prendiendo la luz de su mesa-

Ahí albergado por la pequeña luz, su rostro cansado aun marcado por la preocupación que quería ocultar observaba su mano vendada. Tala no lo había notado por la complicada situación pero la venda mostraba manchas rojizas que ahora habían tomado un color mas oscuro al secarse la sangre.

Las pupilas carmín iban de un semblante de regocijo seguramente por quien le había curado a un mirada de amargura, no decidiéndose por cual expresión optar.

Hasta que el chico decidió liberarse la cabeza levantándose de su cama y se encamino fuera de la habitación.

El viento aun silbaba por el departamento y al parecer no se aproximaba señal del amanecer, el corredor aun estaba sumido en penumbra tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la habitación, aunque todo eso no pareció importarle al ruso que prontamente se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar hasta ella inevitablemente paso ante la habitación de Rei y su 'enfermera por una noche' Tala (N/A: hasta que la hizo de nana XD, sin resentimiento Tala chan ^_^). Un instintivo deseo lo detuvo en el marco de la puerta para luego forzarlo a entrar. Sus pasos mas silenciosos que un depredador en busca de su presa lo hacia parecer como un intruso usando tácticas furtivas hasta que logro acercarse a la cama de Rei, ahí se mantuvo de pie observando como aun en la oscuridad perturbada por la tenue iluminación la figura del chino le era angelical, en su afán aproximarse mas a el como una polilla atraída por el fuego, su mano rozo su piel intercambiando calor corporal. La sensación le era placentera, demasiado para lo que hubiera podido imaginarse, con deseos de probar y esta vez más atrevido su mano se deslizo por su brazo hasta lograr llegar a proximidad de su rostro. Era como tocar una fina tela de terciopelo acalorada.

Rei por su parte estaba profundamente dormido y no dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, horas antes su cuerpo pedía calor para mantenerse mas ahora el era quien expelía ardor, tal vez demasiado pero el peliazul no noto la diferencia en la penumbra mas que el también se sentía cada vez con mas temperatura.

Al rozar su frente Kai choco con las mechas algo rebeldes del chino, aunque también eran suaves el contacto fue distinto y lo saco de su 'sueño', inmediatamente Kai realizo lo que hacia dando un paso para atrás.

-"que rayos hacia!!...y si alguien me hubiera visto? Si 'él' me hubiera visto?!...no, parece que no se despertó, de la que me salvo…que demonios pasa contigo Kai? Me volveré loco antes de ser senil…ya! Cálmate, respira hondo….eso es…bien… es hora de irme a hacer lo que iba...que era? ah si! tomarme ese vaso de leche y tal vez una o dos pastillas de somnífero para dormirme de una vez por todas…"-

Rápidamente pero con la misma delicadeza que ingresara Kai se retiro de la habitación como un delincuente (N/A: pobre ^^U) esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedido sin embargo al llegar al marco de la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente y voltear la vista nuevamente hacia donde reposaba el chino.

-"creo que me sigo engañando…y engañándolo a él…pero, como podría decirle? Como….sobre todo, ja, sobre too después de lo que dije antes o lo que lo que tuve que hacer para traerlo de vuelta….por eso odio la nieve! Siempre poniéndome en esa situaciones realmente parece la soberana que usa un peón, yo!....definitivamente hoy no fue un buen día…"-pensó para si el peliazul delineando la figura de Rei y recordando el momento que lo cuido horas antes cuando se veía apacible y ese rostro pálido que se coloro nuevamente con las cobijas, parecía un ángel caído del cielo para derretir el frío corazón de un demonio. De haber sido esta situación de seguro que lo habría logrado sin dificultad, así que el corazón de Kai ya no parecía tan difícil de alcanzar aunque tal vez el chino no lo sabia-

A los pocos  minutos que Kai salió de la habitación cerrando ligeramente la puerta tras de si, un par de ojos ambarinos reaccionaron finalmente al calor.

-" que calor!!!...claro con es tonelada de mantas, espera, porque tengo tantas frazadas?...la tormenta!!"-abrio sus dos ojos al recordar la situación luego bajo la mirada y se sentó en la cama-

-"como es que no recuerdo…si, si lo recuerdo. Yo estaba afuera y la tormenta era muy fuerte, fui un tonto pero tenia que salir del departamento por eso me marche y luego…me empecé a congelar, creo que casi terminó como paleta de hielo pero porque no me convertí en eso?...ojos carmín…Kai!Si! Kai me encontró, estaba algo fuera de si a decir verdad, pero la tormenta era muy fuerte…el, me dijo de volver, y yo no quise…me insistió y me puse terco… no podía verte a los ojos Kai, no podía…y luego…"-interrumpió sus recuerdos al observar la luz filtrase por la puerta-

-será Tala?-murmuró para si, decidido a investigar y al mimo tiempo pedirle algo para tomar se levanto y dirigió hacia la luz-

Al cruzar la habitación tropezó con algo y se dio con la sorpresa de que ahí reposaba el pelirrojo, entonces la persona que estaba despierta no era ni más ni menos que el peliazul.

-"tal vez sea mejor así, tengo que disculparme con él, y debo hacerlo ya!"-se trazo como meta el chino aunque su cabeza le zumbaba un poco-

Prontamente  de dirigió a la cocina de donde provenía la iluminación, ahí hallo a Kai de espaldas metido en la refrigeradora, por menos de un segundo el cuerpo de Kai le pareció encantador vistiendo la pijama que horas antes imagino como le quedaría al peliazul.

Por su parte Kai, absorto en lo que podría conseguir en la refrigeradora sintió un extraño escalofrió recorriendo su espina, y no era por que se hallara de mangas cortas y sin nada en los pies frente al frío que despedía la maquina, no, era por que alguien lo observaba y eso lo sabia muy bien por experiencia. Levanto la cabeza y lentamente cerro la puerta de la refri para finalmente girar con una botella de leche en su mano.

Por enésima vez ese día los ojos carmín de Kai se cruzaron con los ambarinos de Rei y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

La botella de leche ya empezaba a resbalarse de los dedos que la sujetaban, pero aun así si dueño no parecía dispuesto a moverse así como tampoco Rei aun con la cabeza que le zumbía se mantenía como una estatua.

-Kai yo…-

-Rei..-

Empezaron ambos para detenerse, Kai aprovechó del nuevo silencio para depositar la botella en la mesa dándole a entender al chino que podía hablar ya que el no iba a hacerlo antes que el.

-Kai…-reitero el chino no muy seguro de querer mirar los ojos de Kai- yo...lo lamento Kai, quería disculparme por haber violado tu intimidad y…-siguió pero la voz de Kai le interrumpió.

-eso ya no importa ahora-soltó dejando sorprendido a Rei-

-como que no importa?-le reclamo aun avergonzado-

-la verdad creo que me excedí…lo importante es que no te haya pasado nada-finalizo suavizando su tono-

-ahí también, yo actué como un tonto…lo lamento de verdad, gracias Kai-se disculpó aun mas apenado el chino mientras Kai se acercaba a él-

-ni que lo digas, hasta tuve que…-murmuro Kai para interrumpirse a dos pasos del chino-

-tuviste que?....espera! ya lo recuerdo me diste un golpe!-recordó súbitamente Rei reprochando su acción-

Ello hizo que Kai retornara a su acostumbrada actitud, el chico retrocedió un paso y cruzo sus brazos.

-te pusiste terco, no tuve mas opción recuerdas?-explico fríamente Kai-

-pero aun así..-reprochaba Rei-

-oye que acaso querías morirte ahí afuera? O tal vez ambos pudimos quedarnos ahí! No te das cuenta que…importas mucho!-soltó ya un exaltado Kai dejando en frío al chino-

-que yo...que?...importarle, a quien Kai?-le pregunto acertadamente luego de analizar las palabras del ojirojos-

Pero Kai no respondió, simplemente con sus ojos carmín fijos en los ambarinos de Rei se le acerco. Rei por su parte no pudo moverse, algo en el deseaba que Kai se le acercara mas, casi podía ya sentir su calor, sus ojos rojos mas profundos que nunca le abrieron una puerta a su alma…y Rei se quedo a esperar lo que tenia pensado hacerle el peliazul.

**********************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta: escena 8

Saya: ^.^ yeah!

Tala: wua!!! Que hacen Uds. dos mientras yo me pierdo todo por dormirme!T.T

Kai y Rei: o///o nada nada….

Saya: si claro eso dicen ahora n.n

Kai: oye es cierto no hicimos nada…comprometedor al menos.

Rei: mm...bueno si lo dices así, pero me estuviste observando mientras dormía!

Kai: no e vengas con eso si tu me miras cuando estoy en la refri!

Tyson: ya calmense parecen dos casados =P

Ambos: queeee! ! ! ! !O////OU

Saya: si bueno…sin comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente n.n Ja Ne!


	9. Valentía, Decisión y Recompensa?

**Snow Storm**

**Cap 9: Valentía, Decisión y Recompensa?**

Notas: ^^ je ese capitulo me gusta XD. Aunque creo que el anterior sigue siendo mi favorito n-n. En fin, aquí viene el desenlace de la anterior vez, gomen nasai por no actualizar pronto pero tuve que hacer u_u. gracias a todos los que leen este fic ^-^ que lo disfruten.

**Advertencia**: niños y homofobic@s esto definitivamente ya no es para ustedes T.T

Disclaimer: no, Beyblade y sin derivados no me pertenecen n_nU desafortunadamente ¬_¬*.

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autora)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rei sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba, Kai estaba a un paso de él y aun no contestaba su pregunta. No se sentía del todo seguro de lo que pudiera decirle o hacerle, solo pensaba en lo que se proponía, y eso le atemorizaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero, porque?

-"por que me siento así? Kai esta tan cerca, más cerca de lo que jamás estuvo de mi…pero por que eso me trae ese extraño sentimiento? Mi corazón late mas fuerte, no puedo desprender mis ojos de los suyos aunque lo desee,  la sangre recorre mi cuerpo con mayor velocidad….por que? Por que? Que es lo que pretendes…que es lo que deseo……"-

Inconscientemente tal vez, sus instintos dominaron su cuerpo haciéndole dar un paso atrás.

Kai por su parte en ese espacio de tan solo segundos que le parecían eternos había tomado una resolución en su corazón pero la duda aun dominaba su mente. Que tal si el chino de ojos gatunos no entendía sus sentimientos? Que sucedería si Rei se asustaba o peor aun que haría el, si Rei lo rechazaba roduntamente?

-"No es hora de pensar en eso! Yo...yo debo hacerlo, esta es mi oportunidad. Es el momento que espere, ahora es cuando deseo abrirte esta puerta, tan solo quisiera que nada me hiciera perder ese momento, cada segundo representara un cuadro que podré tener cerca de mi en cualquier momento…por eso, quiero que seas tu el que reciba mi regalo…tu y tan solo tu…"

Sus rostros tan solo separados por escaso centímetros permanecían en silencio, el calor que generaban era cada vez más notorio e intenso, los ojos de uno fijados en los del otro como dos espejos reflejándose infinitamente quedaban llenos de un curiosa intensidad.

Rei pudo vislumbrar como los labios del ruso peliazul empezaron a moverse antes de emitir un sonido nítido, Kai quería decirle algo que resultaba difícil para el.Finalmente el sonido tomo forma de un susurro que se convirtió en unas palabras.

-a quien le importas mas es…-empezó el peliazul pero al momento que iba a terminar los ojos del chino perdieron contacto con los suyos-

Accidentalmente cuando Rei retrocedió chocó con algo en la mesa, inmediatamente sus instintos reaccionaron desviando su mirada de Kai para fijarse en menos de un segundo en lo que había chocado, pero fue muy tarde.

La botella que segundos antes el mismo Kai había depositado en la mesa se tambaleo de un lado al otro tratando de alguna manera de regresar a su posición original pero inevitablemente cayó a un lado, rodó por unos centímetros hasta alcanzar el borde del mueble saltando al vacío existente entre la parte superior de dicha mesa y el piso.

Los dorados ojos del chino siguieron la trayectoria de la botella hasta que explotara en mil pedazos esparciendo su contenido por la cocina. Kai por su parte poco había percibido de lo que pasó, lo único que sintió fue algo frío y liquido tocar sus pies(N/A: recuerden que esta descalzo ^^) pero sus ojos carmín aun estaban fijados en el rostro sorprendido de Rei.

-Kai!!-fue lo único que escucho del chino antes calcular lo que pasaba-

-que...que paso?-articulo Kai mirando a sus pies-

-lo lamento, yo no vi y...se cayo, lo siento recogeré todo de inmediato-se apresuro el chino agachándose a recoger los pedazos de vidrio-

Fue entonces que se percato de que el peliazul no llevaba pantuflas o algo que cubriera sus pies, levanto la mirada preocupado luego de revisar que no lo hubiera lastimado con algún pedazo.

-por favor Kai, no te vayas a mover podrías lastimarte si?-

Pero Kai no le escuchó, a decir cierto en ese momento poco le importaba que unos pedazos de vidrio obstaculizaran su camino, algo que tenia decidido hacer no podía aplazarse y lo que quería en ese instante era acercarse al chino, tomarlo en sus manos, y decirle….decirle todo de una vez.

-"….ya no puedo esperar…ya no aguanto...ya no...ya no….eso debo hacerlo de una vez o nunca me podré librar de lo que siento…" Yo ya no puedo esperar…-murmuro en voz baja-

Y para asombro de Rei, Kai levanto su pie para dar un paso sin tomar en cuenta los vidrios en el suelo, sin sentir como uno de ellos se incrustó en su carne dejando su sangre fluir por el blanquecino liquido tornándolo de color rosa al mezclarse ambos.

-Pero que?!-pregunto súbitamente una voz exaltada en las penumbras-

-demonios! Parece que me dormí…-resoplo un chico de ojos celestes-

Rápidamente y aun enojado con si mismo por dejarse dominar por el sueño, busco a la persona que supuestamente debía cuidar dándose con la sorpresa al alcanzar la cama que esta se hallaba vacía.

-que?! Donde esta Rei? esto no puede ser-soltó tomando con fuerza una colcha-

Entonces sus ojos percibieron la luz que iluminaba el corredor, concluyendo que el chino se había levantado decidió ir por él y confirmar su estado.

Con unos pasos llego al pasillo dirigiéndose al baño, pero una vez ahí este también estaba vacío, fue entonces cuando escucho un estruendo proveniente de la cocina, algo se había quebrado en pedazos, preocupado por el chico se dirigió hacia ahí, cuando llego al umbral de la puerta oyó las palabras del chino que se disculpaba pero cuando se propuso ver adentro vislumbro al peliazul de pie ante el chico mirando el suelo y al chino simultáneamente en un ir y venir, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo.

-no te vayas a mover-aconsejo el chino pero asombrosamente  el ruso no le hizo caso y al cabo de unos segundos piso el vidrio sin inmutarse-

Tala supo en ese momento lo que estaba por suceder, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios al tiempo que sus manos se levantaban en señal de vencimiento.

-"hasta que al fin te decidiste Kai?"-pensó el pelirrojo para si, aguardando apoyado contra la pared del pasillo-

-Kai!!!-grito  exaltado el chino cuando el peliazul piso el fragmento-que acaso estas loco?!-le inquirió con visiblemente preocupación en sus ojos deteniendo al peliazul con su mano en el pecho de él-

-loco?...podría ser que si-empezó tomando su mano y doblando su brazo contra su pecho reduciendo así la mínima distancia que permanecía entre ellos-

-pero pero…-balbució confuso el chino-

-shuu...-le callo Kai posando su índice en sus labios causando un rubor instantáneo en las mejillas del chico-

Luego de observar la sensación que causo en el chino, su mirada fijada en los ambarinos de Rei se acerco milimetro a milimetro hasta que Rei pudiera sentir su aliento, delicadamente quito su índice de los labios del chino para depositar los suyos, Rei simplemente se congeló al contacto y sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa.

Los segundos que duro el enlace fue lo que Kai espero por mucho tiempo y mas, tal como se lo había imaginado los labios de Rei sabían bien, podía sentir un ligero sabor a dulce en ellos además de que eran suaves y tiernos, podía casi jurar que era la primera que sentía algo así al tocar a alguien, para el simplemente era lo mejor que hubiera podido desear.

Su corazón que instantes antes latía tan rápido y fuerte, se tranquilizo al contacto, aunque aun sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Rei no podía negar que ello lo relajaba, se sentía totalmente a salvo compartiendo su calor, entonces decidió abrir su ojos y ver una vez mas a esta persona que le permitía sentirse de ese modo.

Al hallar el rostro de Kai en paz y disfrutando el momento olvido lo que ocurriera segundos antes de eso, pero el peliazul quería un poco mas y dando un paso suplementario el vidrio se incrusto mas profundamente en su pie haciéndolo gemir de dolor, mordiendo el tierno labio de Rei sin querer, reaccionando este de inmediato.

-Kai! Kai!-exclamo el chino luego de recibir el mordisco y observando inmediatamente el dolor en su rostro-

-que sucedió?-pregunto una tercera voz con preocupación-

A lo que los dos chicos sorprendidos no pudieron responder por el repentino rubor que se apodero de sus rostros y la consecuente sequedad de sus gargantas.

-Kai, mírate que le hiciste a tu pie?-exclamo a su vez Tala acercándose a revisar al herida sin cuestionar de nuevo los actos de ambos chicos-me la paso de niñera en ese departamento, realmente son imposibles Uds. dos-resoplo el pelirrojo apoyando sus puños en su cintura-

-lo siento nuevamente Tala-volvió a disculparse Rei-

-no te preocupes, creo que esta vez Kai sabia lo que hacia…es decir hasta cierto punto, Ay! Iré a buscar el botiquín, 'nuevamente'-acentuó la última palabra rodando los ojos por lo inevitable de la situación-

Cuando desapareció por unos segundos al baño, Rei ayudo al peliazul para que se apoyara en la mesa y hasta que se sentara en ella dejando sus piernas en el aire.

-gracias..-soplo por lo bajo Kai sin mirarle a los ojos-

-eh?...no fue nada Kai, después de todo es por mi que…-empezó Rei aun ruborizado tratando de hallar los ojos carmín de Kai-

-no fue tu culpa, fue decisión mía-refuto el ruso conservando un tono bajo-

-lo se, pero me imagino lo que guardaste por tanto tiempo-siguió Rei apenado-

-como tu mismo dijiste, no fue nada…lo que quiero saber ahora es si tu...-le respondió Kai entornando sus ojos con expectativa-

-no necesitas preguntarlo-le interrumpió Rei respondiendo a su pregunta inconclusa con una sonrisa tal vez de las más sinceras y hermosas de las que el ruso viera en el rostro del chino desde que lo conoció-

-Ya volví!-interrumpió nuevamente el momento la voz de Tala irrumpiendo en la cocina-

Luego de darle unas indicaciones a Rei, le explico que esta vez el tratar la herida seria más delicado y lo mejor seria que esperara. El chino entendió y aunque Kai le hiciera o tratara de hacerle señas de que se quedara el chino acató el consejo del pelirrojo y fue a aguardar en la sala.

Una vez solos la mirada de Kai hacia el pelirrojo se torno un tanto asesina, pero el pelirrojo solo le contesto con una sonrisa divertida.

-solo quería que estemos solos-le explico por lo bajo para luego tomar el pie del ruso-

-ya me di cuenta-resoplo Kai antes de callar un gemido cuando Tala toco el fragmento que llevaba incrustado-

-no me preguntaras por que?-inquirió divertido el pelirrojo alistando sus pinzas extractoras-

-…acaso…-empezó Kai pero su voz se ahogo en su garganta-

-si, y me alegro por ti, mejor dicho por los dos-comento sinceramente Tala extrayendo delicadamente el vidrio-

-maldición!!-exclamo Kai por el dolor-

-oye espero que eso lo digas por el vidrio y no por mi-

-quien sabe?-contesto algo disgustado Kai pero Tala sabia que no estaba realmente enojado tan solo esa era su manera de ser-

**********************************************************************

Tras la Tormenta: escena 9

Saya: ^^ que lindos!!!

Tala: es cierto n_n

Kai & Rei: n////n gracias.

Tyson: queee!!!!! O.O

Max: que pasa Tyson? =3

Tyson: no te das cuenta? Rei y…Kai! ¬_¬

Max: si y eso =3

Tyson: olvídalo ¬_¬u

Saya: n______n bueno hasta el siguiente...por cierto notaron que quien sale más lastimado aquí es Kai T.TU tengo que cambiar eso o lo aseguro o.O?

Tyson: bah! Déjalo así =P

Kai: ¬_¬#


	10. Realidades y Sueños

**Snow Storm**

**Cap 10: Realidades y Sueños**

** Notas**: T.TU Gomen Nasai! Por la demora, el estancamiento, el suspenso etc…espero que a nadie le diera un ataque o algo y lamento cualquier efecto adverso por el tiempo que aguardaron…ni que fuera tan importante el fic o.ou….bah….en fin, me disculpo igual espero que alguien lo siga leyendo al menos u_u.

**Advertencia**: si llegaste hasta aquí supongo que sabes que es Yaoi no oO? Así que te atiendes a las consecuencias que no soy niñera de nadie ¬_¬.

**Disclaimer**: esperando los nuevos capis de V-force y G-Revolutions pues seguiré usando los personajes de la primera temporada y que no son míos por cierto ^_^.

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autora)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Con un color ámbar pero vacíos de expresión un par de ojos observaban la nada mientras el rostro de su dueño permanecía sostenido por sus dos manos entre cruzadas bajo su barbilla.

Aun no lo podía creer, todo se había resuelto tan rápidamente sin que el se diera cuenta, simplemente ya tan solo pensaba en cierto peliazul y sus ojos carmín, solo en el, como si fuera la única persona en todo el mundo que quedara en pie luego de un arduo camino de batallas, pero algo en el le decía que tal vez ello no estaba del todo bien después de todo, solo tal vez…pero esas únicas palabras eran suficientes para invadir   una mente de mil y una preguntas.

-"este día fue de lo mas intenso y raro…si ahora que lo pienso detenidamente como legue a eso?…Kai…realmente hice todo esto? Y tu de verdad te acercaste a mi de esa manera?...con amor?....respondí sin pensarlo dos veces, a esos ojos profundos y fríos en los que halle una llama ardiendo que podía derretirlo todo en mi…pero…será lo que quieres e igualmente yo?...estaré tomando el camino que debo…si te lo preguntara tal vez te burlarías, si, de seguro ni tu podrías contestarme con la realidad a esa utopía que viví por unos segundos….aquella imagen de tu rostro sincero y lleno de paz, la pasión de tu labios, el calor que sentí en mi, una reconfortante sensación que anhele a tu lado sin saberlo desde hace demasiado como para recordarlo…que estoy pensando?!! Rei retomarte un poco hombre! Claro que eso fue la verdad, mis oídos oyeron su voz, sus susurros resonaron en mi mente, su olor paso por mi nariz, su esencia se impregno en mi, su piel toco la mía, sus labios se posaron en los míos no?….entonces por que ahora tengo esas ideas?...tal vez sea… porque todo lo que sucedió solo fue en esta burbuja que es su departamento, en ese espacio que solo ambos vivimos…nosotros dos…solo nosotros…si…"-

El chino con su expresión pensativa totalmente desentendido con el mundo ante sus ojos, no se percató que dos personas acababan de ingresar al salón y le veían curiosos no muy seguros de sacarlo de su trance o dejarlo ahí.

-Rei-soltó el pelirrojo acercándose al chino y dejando a Kai colocarse en un asiento-

-que…ah!!!!Tala?-despertó súbitamente Rei saliendo de su viaje introspectivo-

-ya acabe, iré a arreglar el desastre de la cocina, cuida de Kai por unos minutos te parece?-le insinuó guiñando su ojo derecho provocando un furioso sonrojo en el chino al entender la indirecta-

-euh..Claro!-trato de articular sin mucho éxito-

-hmf- fue el gruño de Kai con una ceja levantada al comentario del pelirrojo-

Tala no le hizo mucho caso y se marcho de regreso a la cocina silbando por el recorrido.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Kai observaba a Rei detenidamente sin intención de soltar algún sonido y Rei luego de recapacitar un poco se sintió un poco nervioso e intimidado por el peliazul.

-y…ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto finalmente el chino señalando con sus dorados ojos el pie lastimado del ruso-

-pase por peores-contesto simplemente Kai sosteniendo su mirada sin dejar que sus ojos se movieran un solo milímetro-

Pasaron otros segundos mas, el ambiente parecía un poco tenso lo que extraño a Kai cuando se percato, fue como si acabara de recibir su Beyblade en pleno rostro y la duda invadió su mente aprovechando su vacilación.

-"que rayos sucede acá?...Rei…el esta…esta desviando su mirada? Por que?!...que le pasa? Acaso.. El se siente intimidado…no, el no seria capaz, siempre logra guardar mi altura y sostener mis actitudes pero entonces que le sucede?..Espera no será que el desinfectante de Tala y sus antibióticos me están causando alucinaciones? Acabo de ver a Rei tensarse…tensarse? No siento frío alguno, las ventanas están cerradas, la tormenta esta pasando y pronto amanecerá…entonces que causo esa reacción?..Kai contrólate…tal vez solo lo imagine, luego de pasar por todas esas cosas esta noche debió ser demasiado para mi sistema nervioso…no podría idear que Rei realmente me esta…evitando?...evitando….el…oh no!"-

-Rei-murmuro más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado obteniendo la atención inmediata del chico-

-si, Kai dime?-contesto automáticamente el chino, para callar inmediatamente como un niño que hubiera hablado sin permiso-

-Acércate un momento…por favor-demando suavizando su tono sobre el final-

Rei lo pensó por unos segundos mientras Kai confirmaba sus dudas y sintiendo como su pecho empezaba a provocarle un dolor que nunca antes había sentido…al menos no en esta intensidad, pero recordó algo similar que había ocurrido tiempo atrás y que creyó nunca más poder sentir.

-"ese dolor…es, me recuerda, es casi lo mismo que sentí aquella vez cuando…repentinamente me encontré en la abadía, ese día en el que mi abuelo me dio la espalda, recuerdo su manto oscuro bajo la nieve y la helada brisa que me traspaso, ahí, cuando aguardaba que el volteara y me invitara a ir con el…pero eso nunca ocurrió…nunca nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde ese entonces…eso pensé hasta hoy…eso quise creer con todo mi ser pero…creo que volveré a sentir aquel dolor…o que me dices Rei?..."

Finalmente cuando Kai iba a soltar su pregunta Rei decidió tomar asiento a su lado, el peliazul dejo que se acomodara en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba, su cola de caballo rozo el rostro del ruso cuando Rei se agacho, el peliazul trato de no inmutarse demasiado cerrando sus ojos.

-que deseas Kai?-pregunto suavemente el chino pero Kai no le contesto por unos segundos permanecía con los ojos cerrados-

Rei iba a repetir su pregunta cuando la mano del peliazul empezó a buscar al chino o mejor dicho a acomodarse sobre sus piernas y luego de eso la cabeza del ruso se deposito ahí mismo.

-lo que deseo...es a ti. Y dime que deseas tu Rei?-murmuro Kai lo suficientemente audible sin embargo para su compañero-

En esa parte Rei no supo que responder, sin que el pudiera entenderlo por completo no lograba articular algo similar a lo que Kai le había contestado, y no era por culpa del ruso, no, sentía que era por culpa de el, y eso le hacia sentirse terriblemente mal.

Kai esperaba la respuesta del chino pero esta nunca llego, sentía como el de ojos ámbar y gatunos  hacia un esfuerzo por respirar pausadamente, su cuerpo se tensaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-"..o puedo creerlo…no, no,no, Rei no puede estar dudando de  lo que dijo antes…de lo que hizo y accedió a tener conmigo…."-Kai no pudo aguantar mas al cabo de unos minutos mas abrió sus ojos y se levanto bruscamente de su regazo, girando al vista  al chino con toda seriedad-

-Rei, que sucede?-soltó mas a tono de reproche que de pregunta-

-…a mi?-fue lo que contesto automáticamente para impaciencia del ruso-

-no veo que haya otro Rei por aquí-corto fríamente Kai mordiéndose la lengua luego de ver la impresión que causaron sus palabras-

-tienes razón…como siempre-respondió desviando la vista-

-yo…olvídalo, será mejor ir a cambiarse amanecerá en breve-comento monótono y se levanto en un pie empezando a saltar en ese mismo hasta alcanzar la pared mas cercana-

-Kai!-exclamo Rei tratando de alcanzarlo rápidamente-

-déjame puedo solo-le detuvo el ruso dejando Rei perplejo y algo asustado-

Luego de eso Kai hizo un ademan de 'no me sigas' para desaparecer por el corredor hasta su habitación que cerro inmediatamente después y Rei se quedo ahí mirando como el peliazul soltaba de a una pierna apoyándose en la pared, su pecho empezó a dolerle como si se estuviera cerrando ahí fue cuando lo entendió.

-"Kai…el…esta molesto y...dolido….por mi…por mi culpa! Soy un estúpido como coños llegue a eso? Porque no le pude responder como lo hice minutos antes con toda la confianza y seguridad que tenia?...por que!?...me estaba comportando como un niño…pero Kai…el lo tomo con toda la seriedad, no debí jugar…no es cierto no estaba jugando…pero entonces porque ya no estoy seguro de lo que quiera decirle…no esta bien…no esta bien dejarlo con esa duda…por kami(N/A: por dios ^_^), debo aclarar eso de inmediato!..."-

Decidido a decirle o tratar al menos de explicarse de una manera lo suficientemente coherente, avanzo a paso decidido por el corredor, pero ahí salio de la nada (n/A: de la cocina ^^u) una cabeza pelirroja y ojos celestes que le miraban preocupado.

-que sucedió?-inquirió sin demora Tala parando en frío al chino-

-…este…Tala dame la clave para la puerta de Kai-pidió sin contestarle-

-que yo que? Estas loco?-soltó sorprendido Tala, presentía que pasaba algo de lo contrario ello no estaría pasando, sin tomar en cuenta que minutos antes Kai había pasado delante de la cocina sin decir palabra, aunque es fuera casi normal pero sus ojos reflejaban algo distinto a como Tala lo dejara-

-no..Si...tal vez no lo se muy bien aun, pero…necesito esa clave Tala! Por favor..-rogó el chico-

El ruso no contesto simplemente le hizo seña de que le siguiera y pasaron a la habitación donde ambos anteriormente reposaban, se dirigió a la estantería y tomo entre sus manos la misma cajita que conectara horas antes a la puerta del ruso, digito unos unas teclas para que apareciera el código que usara para forzarla.

-este es el numero, es lo único que puedo hacer el resto dependerá de ti-le dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo enseñándole el código-

-lo entiendo, muchas gracias Tala-agradeció Rei y se disculpo para dirigirse a la puerta de su confrontación-

Una vez que Rei desapareciera Tala se quedo mirando unos instantes un objeto junto a donde se emplazaba la cajita, alzo la mano para cogerlo, era una especie un cuadro a dos hojas que abrió luego de soltar su cerrojo.

Contenía dos fotos, la de la izquierda mostraba dos niños no mayores a 6 años, uno era pelirrojo y el otro tenia el cabello azul bicolor, ambos cubiertos de nieve que rodeaba todo el escenario, el pequeño Kai sostenía una mirada triste pero se notaba su esfuerzo por mostrar algo de alegría al estar junto a Tala. La otro foto, ella también de ellos dos ya crecidos, parecía haber sido tomada hace poco en Rusia puesto que se observaba edificios típicos de ahí, en esta ocasión Kai lucia serio pero no frío, era una seriedad fingida sus ojos carmín ligeramente curvados reflejaban algo parecido a la felicidad y siempre a su lado estaba Tala que le abrazaba amistosamente con alegría haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

-"Ja, tiempos aquellos…fue un largo camino para ambos…pero creo que es hora de separarnos, tal vez sea lo mejor si su elección no fue la equivocada, no lo crees Kai?"-comento para si mismo el pelirrojo cerrando nuevamente el cuadro y depositándolo en el mismo sitio que ocupara-

Mientras tanto Rei ya se hallaba frente a la puerta que lo separaba del peliazul, aguardo ahí unos segundos, una vez decidido y con esa acostumbrada determinación en sus ojos ámbar se acerco colocando lateralmente su cara en la fría puerta metálica esperando escuchar algo al otro lado.

-es inútil, no podría oír algo aun si tuviera un super-oído, eso me recuerda un poco a…-pero se interrumpió aun si el no podía percibir nada tal vez del otro lado si se podía pero eso ya no importaba ahora, retrocedió para marcar el código en el aparato digital, el acceso le fue otorgado, silenciosamente y con toda su agilidad felina entreabrió la susodicha para dejar pasar sus ojos y observar la situación en la habitación-

Kai por su parte no se percato del chino que apareció en el marco de su habitación, demasiado concentrado en mirar por la ventana los primeros rayos del amanecer, ello dejo al chino fijado en contemplar al ruso.

Kai ya había iniciado a cambiarse de ropa, vestía su pantalón azul y su correa estaba colocada pero su torso…aun no traía ropa alguna añadiendo eso a la reflexión de los rayos matutinos en su pecho y rostro le daba un toque especial al que el chico de ojos ámbar no podía resistirse.

-"esto es…un sueño o una realidad?...dime lo que es.." Kai….-murmuro Rei sorprendiendo al peliazul-

-tu…que haces aquí?.."Tala…le dio la clave, rayos"-

Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro, aunque Kai lucia un poco molesto, Rei sentía que el calor que sintiera cuando el ruso lo beso en la cocina le estaba regresando y le ardía aun mas que esa vez…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tras la Tormenta: escena 10

Rei & Kai: oye que sucede aquí?!!!-mirándose mutuamente y luego a Saya-

Saya: que ¬.¬?

Tala: eres mala, porque les pones dudas o.ou

Saya: ahh…es que tenia que seguirle de una manera dramática =P

Tyson: apuesto a que acaban la relación =D

Minna(todos): Tyson!!_ deja de meterte!!!!-sale disparado estilo equipo rocket-

Max & Kenny: ^^U

Kai: ¬.¬u oye como es que todos logran entrar a mi habitación! .

Saya: ^^ es que estoy vendiendo la clave ^O^ gracias a ti hago fortuna *_*…no es cierto es que te lo buscas por ser tan introvertido, eso llama la curiosidad de todos XD.

Kai: u_u

Rei: n_n 

Saya: ok veamos que pasa en el siguiente, no se arrepentirán que ya se viene nuevamente lo bueno *¬*-babeando sobre el teclado-

Minna: degenerada ¬_¬Uuuu

Saya: T.T# -el staff sale volando igual que Tyson- y se regresan para el siguiente capitulo!!!! ^.^ Adiós!


	11. Realizaciones y Encuentros slash

**Snow Storm**

**Cap 11**: **Realización y Encuentros**

 **Notas:** Neko-Jeanne ^^ ahí va la respuesta XD, "coños" es algo como 'M….' , una palabra española de jerga pero se me salio gomen ^-^. Gracias a Dark Shampoo, por ser mi beta en este capitulo XD, la primera en leer el picante y añadirle sazón ^o^.

**Advertencia: Ahora si entramos a la parte yaoi en serio, si estas aquí lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad no quiero flames, ya lo advertí suficiente creo o.O. ES EN SERIO AHORA SI! ES SU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD LEAN BIEN ANTES DE SEGUIR!**

**Disclaimer**: Para que me molesto, ya saben que no me pertenece T.T

-....dialogo... -

"... pensamiento..."

(N/A: notas de autora)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-que haces aquí?-repitió el peliazul encarando al chino-

-yo….oye espera eso se me hace a un 'déjà vu'-se detuvo Rei al pensar en un hecho anterior que casi acabo en tragedia-

-aja, veo que tu memoria no se afecto…al menos-empezó fríamente Kai pero se contuvo al final recordando su herida-

-Kai…-soltó a medio suspiro el chino observando como un brillo e tristeza invadía al peliazul, pero al desviar igualmente la mirada esta se deslizo sobre el tórax de tema de conversación-

-ah..Este..Disculpa creo que te estabas cambiando!-tartamudeo repentinamente Rei al darse cuenta de sus acciones cuando Kai alzo una ceja-

-no dije que me molestaba-comento el chico con algo de acidez pero no como la que usualmente podía arrojar-y aun no me contestas- le reprocho esta vez, esperando una respuesta que el ya conocía-

-"..Y bien Rei, que piensas decirme? A que has venido aquí?...acaso…para darme en claro que eso fue un error, que todo esto no debió suceder aun cuando hace unos momentos parecías tan convencido?...que te habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? Que?!...solo dilo de una buena vez, afronta la realidad como hombre que eres y déjame pudrirme luego…eso es lo que quiero…hazlo y clavame de una buena vez tus garras para que me desangre!..."-

-"…Kai, que puedo decir? Aun yo mismo no lo se…ya es la tercera vez que me pregunta, lo mejor seria contestar, después de todo vine a explicarme por que dudo aun de lo que pueda decir?....porque? no seria mas fácil soltar todo?...mira quien lo dice ¡ yo fui quien me metí en semejante complicación! Herí sus sentimientos lo se, y no puedo dejar de sentirme mal…me siento mal…pero fue tan repentino…si demasiado…no! Esa no es excusa suficiente, debo afrontar mi temor y decirle… preguntarle lo que piensa al respecto…eres tonto Rei o que? El ya te correspondió es mas el inicio todo…es cierto…entonces tal vez el tenga la respuesta..Si…."-

-Kai., yo quería…disculparme y….-empezó el chino pero se detuvo cuando al fin la primera porción del astro rey surgió por el edificio aledaño e hizo resplandecer la moldeada figura del ruso-

Pasaron unos segundos, Rei se quedo prendido de Kai y este a su vez podía apreciar un espectáculo similar al examinar las facciones del chino en las cuales aun marcadas por la trasnochada que tuvieron los rayos matutinos rozaban su piel dándole una coloración dorada y su pelo…su pelo sedoso brillaba como ébano recién barnizado…y sus ojos, esas doradas pupilas que miraban fijamente…fijamente a que? Repercuto la pregunta en su cabeza, haciéndole volver a la tierra.

-Rei-murmuro nuevamente retornando a su postura seria-

-ah!!! Kai! Digo yo..Ay lo lamento, Kai…de verdad lo lamento yo…-empezó suavemente entristecido pero la voz del peliazul le interrumpió-

-tu recapacitaste y lo mejor será olvidar todo no es así?-acabo Kai acercándose al chino claudicando-

-que yo que?!!!-casi grito Rei totalmente perplejo-

-…eso…-empezó esta vez Kai pero entendió su error y Rei termino su oración-

-no es lo que iba decir, de donde rayos sacaste eso?!-

Se formo un silencio en la habitación el ruso no parecía querer contestar para nada y se encerró en un mutismo del cual solo es podía salir si el quisiera.

Rei tomo la decisión de acércasele, con unos pasos redujo la distancia ente ellos dos, Kai cerro sus ojos, no quería verle hasta giro a un lado como pudo en un pie.

-Kai…tu…-Rei se detuvo no había como abordar el percance, sin que se diera cuenta su mano se deslizo sobre el hombro del chico para voltearlo pero Kai se resistía-

-"…se siente tan…suave…así es la piel de Kai?...nunca me imagine que fuera tan suave, aunque si lo roce algunas veces, pero nunca me dejo permanecer lo suficiente como para sentir eso…Rei no te pierdas! Primero aclarar todo este malentendido con Kai y luego…luego que?...ay no de nuevo con lo mismo…y esa piel tan suave…."-

El peliazul seguía resistiéndose por lo que no le quedo mas remedio al chino que acercarse por su espalda deslizando su  mano de su hombro a su pecho.

-Kai, no iba a decirte que…bueno eso que dijiste. Al contrario yo quería…no lo se hablar? Creo que seria lo justo, me confundí por unos momentos, lo lamento creo que herí tus sentimientos y…-empezaba a explicar el chico de ojos ámbar cuando sintió otra mano sobre la que tenia en el pecho del chico-

-eso…me alegra-soltó tiernamente el peliazul dando una vuelta para quedar frente al chino-

Pero por ese breve lapso de tiempo olvido la herida de su pie, al sentir el dolor no pudo evitarse balancearse pero pronto perdió el equilibrio, de no ser por la pronta reacción del chino el peliazul habría acabado con el rostro estampado en el suelo pero en vez de eso ambos cayeron a un lado de la cama del ruso.

Rei iba a articular algo del tipo 'deberias tener mas cuidado' pero sus labios quedaron sellados con un rápido beso del peliazul. 

-acaso es mi recompensa?-articulo cuando por fin el peliazul le dejo nuevamente el don de la palabra-

-mm...No lo se, acaso te mereces una?-soltó burlón el chico mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Rei-

-tu que crees?-pregunto a su vez Rei esperando una respuesta-

-pues…que deberías dejar de solo mirarme y tocar…seria tu recompensa mayor-le susurro a la oreja mordiendo ligeramente el borde de la misma- 

-co…?-se atragantó Rei ante la propuesta del ruso, desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzado-

-"que pasa?...que acaso eso no es lo que quería?...yo y Kai…Kai y yo…pero…tan repentinamente…deja de soplar en mi oreja me….que me excita? Rei! Hombre retómate, me estoy dejando llevar por pasión!...espera …no hay nada mal ahí, yo lo…amo…si, y el me corresponde o no? entonces porque no tomar lo que me ofrece?....es que…siento vergüenza…"-

Mientras pensaba en ello, sus ojos volvieron a Kai queriendo expresar su sentir pero prontamente el pensamiento quedo de lado cuando el rostro de Kai tan cercano le compartía su calor en suspiros, sus pupilas doradas encontraron entonces el torso desnudo del peliazul evaporando como una neblina en al amanecer cualquier posible duda que tuviera.

Inconscientemente o por el simple deseo que sentía, la mano de Rei toco el tórax del chico provocando una ligera contracción del mismo, Kai se aproximo luego de tomar ello como la aceptación definitiva a su invitación, sus labios tocaron suavemente los del chino para luego deslizarse hasta su cuello, por su parte Rei deslizaba su mano derecha sobre el pecho de chico hasta que ambas extremidades (N/A: las manos ¬¬u) se encontraran su espalda.

Ya entrando en calor el chino ejerció fuerza en su brazos para permitir que el cuerpo del ojirojos se acercara hasta rozar el suyo, Kai seguía besando su cuello y mordisqueando por tiempos cortos su oreja, sus manos se deslizaron entonces hasta las de Rei y las colocaron contra la cama, subiendo su muñecas, el chino no opuso resistencia.

El cabello bicolor rozaba ahora el rostro del asiático causándole cosquillas, empezó a sonreír para luego ahogar una risa provocando algo de desconcierto en el ruso.

-tu cabello..-explico en un murmullo pues aun traía la risa en su boca-

-Hm.…y tu ropa-explico a su vez Kai apuntando a la vestimenta del ojidorados quien levanto la cabeza ligeramente para observar como Kai lentamente se curvaba para quedar sentado en sus piernas.

-tu…-empezó Rei sintiendo algo de angustia y alegría al mismo tiempo no habiendo por cual decidirse-

-uhm-fue la respuesta del ruso cuando acerco sus manos en la camisa de dormir que llevaba arriba, suavemente y disfrutando al máximo las contracciones que causaban la tela en el cuerpo del chino, Kai se deshizo de la parte superior pudiendo a su vez observar el bien formado tórax de Rei y su piel ligeramente bronceada.

-eso esta mejor-soltó con una sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios-

Luego de alagar el cuerpo del chico, Kai retomo su fase de aproximación anterior rozando la piel del chino  pero ahora podía descubrir la parte superior del cuerpo de este y ampliar el alcance de sus besos, así se acerco a su pecho para de ahí deslizar su lengua hasta su ombligo que causo una repentina y algo violenta contracción del chino seguida de un gemido mezclado con un extraño ronroneo.

-con que eras gato…interesante-comento Kai con burla mientras repetía su acción anterior-

-deja eso-suplico a media risa Rei, pero su tono no reflejaba lo que proclamaba sino todo lo contrario -

Súbitamente Kai se detuvo entornando los ojos curiosos hacia los de Rei.

-que sucede?-inquirió este inquieto-

-no me digas que no lo sentiste?-pregunto con algo de burla y diversión-

-que no sentí...que?!-empezó Rei para sorprenderse al seguir la mirada de Kai hacia las partes inferiores de ambos.

No sabia si para su vergüenza o felicidad una protuberancia fácilmente indentificable resaltaba de su pijama e igualmente del de Kai, Rei se quedo unos segundos observando, pero Kai parecía…feliz? Le sonreía ahora, y el chino le correspondió olvidando su timidez, esta vez con más seguridad tomo la iniciativa de la segunda etapa.

Sus manos con la agilidad felina que tenia se posicionaron suavemente en el pantalón del peliazul, y luego de buscar lentamente disfrutando igualmente las contracciones de su compañero como Kai le hiciera anteriormente, llegaron hasta  el cinturón que lo sostenía, la llave que necesitaba no podía ser otra que sus manos y el tesoro que hallaría seria solo para el en ese inicio de día, de vida.

El ruso dejo que el neko hiciera a su antojo, para facilitarle la tarea sin embargo se levanto ligeramente para dejar sus manos trabajar con libertad, en unos segundos la hebilla metálica salto, los dedos del chino luego se dedicaron a buscar el cierre del pantalón para abrirlo rozando el miembro del peliazul para placer de ambos, expresado en un soplo ardiente del ruso.

Finalmente la capa de tela que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de Kai quedo fuera dejándolo al descubierto, bajar los bóxer que llevaba debajo no fue ninguna dificultad para Rei luego de eso, ahora el turno era de Kai.

Acercándose suavemente el ojirojos abrazo el cuerpo de su pareja, deslizando sus brazos ligeramente por su espalda logro hacerle girar hasta que este quedara bocabajo.

La pijama no fue ningún reto para Kai quien rápidamente logro liberarlo de ella, ahora con sus cuerpos de Adán podrían disfrutar plenamente uno de otro.

Aprovechando la fortuita postura, el ojirojos introdujo primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza su miembro erecto en el chino, quien gimió de dolor y placer mezclados hasta que ambos jadeando luego de minutos de contacto solaron al unísono el clímax de su relación intempestiva.

Momentos después los calidos rayos del sol matutino se posaban en dos cuerpos cubiertos a medias por las sabanas que reposaban exhaustos luego de su odisea.

Kai y Rei se habían complementado ahora conocían todo respecto al otro, cada rincón de sus cuerpos, cada suspiro, cada soplido. Si, pero ahora venia la hora de la reflexión inevitable sobre sus actos.

-"eso fue…aun me da pena admitirlo pero de verdad fue fantástico…no podía imaginarme hacerlo con Kai…ni pensar que el accediera o mas aun que el lo…perpetrara?..No digas tonterías Rei, también fuiste responsable…oh si…ahora, solo quiero que estos momentos se queden en el corazón de ambos pero…solo seria de ambos?...no tocamos el tema aun…tendré que decirle tal vez sea lo mejor…pero quiero disfrutar un poco mas, a tu lado, viendo esos ojos carmín, lugar con tus mechas azules, no cansarme de reposar a tu lado…"

-Kai…-soltó acariciando delicadamente una de sus mechas revueltas-

-dime?-pregunto pausado manteniendo su mano en el pecho del ojidorados-

-que haremos ahora?-inquirió quebrando su voz inconscientemente-

-…a que te refieres?-soltó luego de pensarlo-

-a nosotros…al exterior-explico Rei fijando seriamente su mirada en los ojos rojos de su ahora, amante-

Al momento que Kai se alistaba a mover sus labios un sonido repetitivo y algo estridente resonó en la habitación, el teléfono.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notas**: Bueno con lo anterior el fic subió de rating estrepitosamente ^-^u, pero veremos que pasa a continuación, Ja ne! Y dejen review me gustaría saber que opinan de ese capitulo…especial XD.

Tras la Tormenta : escena 11

Saya: wau o_o! el rating subirá estrepitosamente con eso ^.^u

Tyson: ni que lo digas...'pervert' ¬_¬

Saya: bueno no escuche nada T.T, hoy tenemos una invitada especial saluden a Dark Shampoo ^_^…Dark?

Dark: SLAAAASH!!!! *__* H_H Más Slash... Quiero un Slash de Tyson con alguien más! *-* hehehe H_H

Tyson: mama!!!!!!!! Otra más loca que la anterior! O.OUuuu

Saya: ^^u-sin comentarios-

Rei: les decimos que viene después?-mirando a Kai-

Kai: no lo creyera-sonriendo-

Rei: n_n como digas.

Tyson: ahhhhhhh-corriendo despavorido-

Saya: deja de gritar me irritas T.T#-sacando su katana-

Dark: más maaaas! H_H

Aparecen  Kenny y Max: u_u lamentamos la salida de control, dejen comentarios en lindos reviews ^_^ y hasta el siguiente si se calman lo suficiente como para escribir algo coherente: D.


End file.
